


Leo's choice:his heart or duty

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins, Babies, Choices, Customs, Duty, Exile, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Homophobia, Japan, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Orphan - Freeform, Tragedy, Turtle Tots, Turtlecest, pomp and ceremony, teenage romance, traditional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Crown Prince Hamato Leonardo of Japan's world is turned upside down when the President of the United States visits the palace and brings his sons, Donatello and Raphael. Immediately drawn to Raphael, Leo must soon make a choice between his heart and his duty. Which one will he choose?





	1. Monotony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is miserable about his mundane existence as a prince and yearns for a different, more carefree life.

Don's 18  
Leo's 17  
Mikey's 16  
Raph's 15

Seventeen-year-old Hamato Leo blew out a frustrated sigh and sipped his mint tea. It was seven a.m. and he was already bored out of his mind, knowing that today would be like any other day of his existence. Breakfast, then lessons, training and meetings. Endless family and business meetings. Maybe he'd have some public engagements too. He hated those. The way the public looked at him, like he was lucky to live such a life of opulence, when he felt like a prisoner inside of the palace walls and felt like he couldn't breathe. It was stifling with all the rules and the pomp and ceremony and it was hardly a blessing. He wished he could be a normal teenager. How lucky those kids were having the freedom to do what they wanted. Leo hadn't even been outside of the palace walls unless he was accompanied by at least a dozen body guards. He yearned to be free, to travel on his own, to breathe.

That's right. He was officially Hamato Crown Prince Leonardo Yoshi of Japan. His first name stemmed from his parents' love of Renaissance art. One of his cousins was called Michelangelo. Mikey was a human and had been adopted when Leo was a year old.

Leo's parents travelled extensively and had taken him along with the nannies, butlers, chefs and countless bodyguards, but it wasn't the same as being allowed to see things on your own. He wanted to see things through his own eyes, but he doubted that'd happen anytime soon. No. His life was rules and ceremony and that wouldn't change.

His life had been mapped out for him by his traditional parents. His lessons would end when he was eighteen. Then he was expected to serve in the military. His dad had and so had so had many of his ancestors on both sides of the family. Many were decorated war heroes and several of his family had been POW'S. Leo loved listening to their tales of life on the battlefield, but he had zero interest in fighting. Sure, Leo had been been trained to handle guns and other weaponry and was a skilled ninja, but he was a peaceful person, who believed in strategy, rather than war and meditation, instead of violence. He spent his rare leisure times reading and meditating. It helped center him and he knew he'd crack without it. Leo's dream was to be a ninjitsu teacher or a teacher in general, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

His parents also expected him to marry when he turned twenty-one and a bride had been chosen for him. They'd had their tea ceremony a few months prior and she was also from a royal household, being his dad's fourth cousin. She was also a turtle, had hazel eyes, was olive green and her name was Kiyomi, which meant purity and beautiful. She was stunning, but although Leo liked her, he wasn't attracted to her or in love with her. He preferred males, which was a definite taboo in his strict, conservative household and indeed in his country, which was still extremely traditional, even though it was 2018.

He was trapped and there was no way he could tell his parents. He knew they'd be extremely disappointed and hurt and the thought of doing that churned his stomach. He had no choice, but to obey and to follow the life that had been chosen for him.

He was also so lonely he felt like he could die. He had Mikey, who lived in the palace with his parents and his Sensei, whom he adored, but he wished he had someone the same age as him to talk to, to laugh with and to confide in. He was forbidden from associating with people outside of the palace and with anyone who didn't meet his parents' approval. They were good people, but were snobs and insisted that Leo didn't mix with the lower classes. He'd have to for appearances' sake when he was the emperor, but having them as friends was frowned upon. They only hung out with the elite, who bored Leo to tears with their pomposity, vainness, superiority and endless parties.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts when Mikey entered the kitchen, looking animated.

"Guess what, Leo?" Mikey said.  
"I don't know. You got more comics, you met a girl, you aced your biology test?"  
"None of that. Lessons are cancelled today."  
"Why? Is Sensei sick?"  
"No, no. We're having a function at the palace. The President of the United States, Javier Garcia's coming with his wife, Elena, for lunch to discuss various matters. He'll be here at noon."  
"Oh, yay," Leo said miserably. "Another function. You hate them. Why are you so excited?"  
"The president's bringing his kids, Donatello and Raphael. We'll be expected to take them around and to keep them entertained. Isn't that cool? We get to hang with kids our own age for a change.  
"They're probably rude as hell. You know Americans are so forthright, can't keep their traps shut…."

Mikey pulled out his phone from his pocket, did a Google search and handed the phone to his brother.

"See," Mikey said. "The human's Don with his dark hair and eyes and that's Raphael. They're adopted brothers and Raphael's younger than Don. Don's eighteen and Raphael's fifteen. They also have a sister, April, who's married to the hockey player, Casey Jones. He's a legend!"

Leo studied the photo and his heart flipped when his eyes landed on Raphael. He was an emerald skinned turtle with the most exquisite emerald eyes Leo had ever seen. He was smiling and had his arm around his brother and Leo thought he'd never seen anything as magnificent as Raphael. His smile could light up the darkest room and it caused butterflies in Leo's chest. Something he'd never felt before. Raphael's tight top and pants enhanced his muscular body and Leo was positive he had a six pack. How he'd like to see what was under that shirt. Shit. He mustn't think that. Look what had happened the last time.

Leo had befriended a servant's boy at the palace two years earlier and they'd been inseparable, but his mom had felt they were spending too much time together and had stopped it. The friendship had been innocuous, but his mom had thought otherwise. Leo had been crushed when she'd told him he was forbidden from seeing him again.

No. He couldn't have thoughts about the gorgeous Raphael. Leo was promised to someone else and his destiny was chosen for him. He'd be polite to Raphael and his brother and then they'd leave. Then he'd forget about it and anyway, Raphael probably liked girls.

"You're deep in thought, cousin," Mikey said. "What are you thinking about?"  
"Kiyomi," Leo lied. "Is she attending the function?"  
"Yes. You'll be seated next to her. You don't have a crush on the brothers, do you?" Mikey said in alarm.  
"Of course not! I'm not gay, Mikey."  
"Good, because that'd be a disaster, Leo. Not just for you, but our family and our family's honor. Not to mention me. I have plans and I'll be expected to be Emperor when uncle passes if you're banished. I don't want that, Leo. I don't want that responsibility!"  
"Relax, Mikey. I'm marrying Kiyomi, okay? You'll have the life you've always wanted. I'm going to read. I'll see you later."

Leo pushed back his chair, stood up and headed to his room.

XXXX

Leo booted up his PC and did a Google search on the Garcia family.

Just doing harmless search on the family, Leo thought. I need to know what to talk to them about, right? Nothing wrong in that. He spent the vast majority of his research on Raphael, who was more interesting than the science buff Donatello. Leo deemed him a snooze.

Raphael had been expelled from four schools for fighting and unruly behavior and had had a bit of trouble with the police that his daddy had fixed. No doubt with bribes, Leo thought. He loved partying and loved sports, especially martial arts, hockey and football. There were numerous photos of him with arms around girls and Leo's heart sank. Raphael was straight, just like he'd thought.

Leo sshut down the PC and thought, why do I feel so distraught that someone I don't even know and that I'll probably never know likes girls? It's not like we could work out if things were different. He seems like a thug and we come from different worlds. No. It's for the best and it'll make things a hell of a lot easier. I'll meet him, will be polite and then he and his brother will leave and I'll continue my mundane existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N What will Leo think of Raphael?


	2. Raphael, the orphan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragic beginnings for Raphael. His mom's brutally murdered and he's an orphan when he's less than an hour old.

FLASHBACK: FIFTEEN YEARS PRIOR:

Emerald skinned and sapphire eyed Ito Riko looked at the egg in the incubator next to her and smiled when she glanced at the small park opposite her modest apartment. Her kid would play in that park. He’d have rights now that mutants had them. He could go to school, university and pursue his dreams in the land of opportunities, the United States, which was now her home. She’d left Japan, fearing for her life after her sister had told her that the old Empress suspected her of bedding her son. She’d jumped on the first plane to the United States with her sister, thinking she’d be safe here, that she could raise her son in peace and that no one would know where she was. She was positive she was expecting a boy and planned on naming him Raphael Tyler after a Spanish tennis player and actor she liked. Raphael would lack for nothing. She and her beloved sister had secured jobs. Nannies to wealthy families. They’d be happy and the Empress would never find them, because if she did Riko knew she, her sister and little Raphael would be slaughtered.

The door was suddenly kicked down and two Japanese men named Goro and Jiro entered, their weapons trained on Riko, their faces stony.

Riko dropped to her knees, her heart pounding. She said, her eyes shining with tears and her shoulders shaking, “Do with me what you want, but please spare the baby. He’s an innocent! He knows no sin.”

A cracking sound emanated from the incubator and Riko's gaze shifted to it. The baby was hatching on his due date of July 14. It was a bittersweet day. His birth and her death. She knew they’d kill her and she’d never raise her son. Never have the life she dreamed of with him. She’d stoically suffer her fate, but she’d implore them to save Raphael. She could die in peace, knowing he was spared. The men were cold-blooded assassins, but she prayed one of them had a heart and a soul that wasn’t entirely dark, devoid of feeling and one that couldn’t stand by and murder a defenceless and innocent baby.

The men and Riko watched, as the egg slowly hatched. Little emerald hands flailed, as the baby wailed, announcing his presence.

“Hold your child,” Goro said gruffly, inwardly moved at the scene unfolding before him. He had several young, whom he adored, and he couldn’t imagine never seeing them again. It was a shame the young woman never would, but there was nothing he could do. His hands were tied.

“You have two minutes,” Jiro said, unaffected. “Then you know what we have to do. End your lives. That bastard won’t make it out of these four walls alive. The Empress has ordered it.”

The egg had completely hatched.

Blinking back tears, Riko scooped the baby up into her arms and peppered his face with his kisses, his cries dying down to a coo, now that he was in his mom’s arms and cocooned in her love. He looked up at her, emerald eyes wide, and Riko’s heart swelled with pride and love. Her baby. Her treasure. He was beautiful, exquisite, a blessing. How could anyone want to end his life? How could something so sweet be called something as revolting as a bastard? No. He was everything wonderful and the best thing she’d ever done.

“Your time’s up,” Jiro said glacially and raised his gun to shoot at Riko and the baby.  
Riko sank to her knees, held the baby up in the air and said, as tears rained down her cheeks, “Take me to a back room and kill me if you must, but please spare Raphael’s life. His full name is Ito Raphael Tyler and he’s an innocent. Look at him. He’s an angel. How can you kill him? Me I understand, but him? No. You’re family men, right? Can you really play with your kids and be tender with them if you slaughter my baby, who’s done no wrong? Can you look in the mirror? I couldn’t. Spare Raphael. Please. I beg of you. Have mercy on my sweet baby. Please.”

Goro stared at the infant, whose eyes bore into his, and he nodded. There was no way he could eliminate the baby, whose eyes pierced into the depths of his soul and who reminded him of one of his kids.

“Give me the baby. I’ll ensure he comes to no harm,” Goro said.

Grateful tears ran down Riko’s face, as she stood up. She planted feather light kisses onto Raphael’s chubby cheeks and whispered, “Raphael, Mommy loves you so much. I’m always in your heart. I’m the wind rustling the leaves. I’m the sun that warms your face and I’m the brightest star in the sky watching over you. I love you so much, my angel, and I wish things could be different, but Mommy has to go away. The nice man will look after you, okay? You’re going to have a terrific life, my angel. Soar, follow your dreams and know I’m watching over you. Be happy, my precious, and always stay true to yourself. I hope you find love and that all your dreams come true.”

Jiro rolled his eyes and said, “Can we get on with things? I got things to do.”  
“Shut up,” Goro snapped. “Show some sensitivity.”  
Jiro snorted contemptuously and said, “Says you, who had no qualms about torching that house containing that family of five.”  
“They were adults! That’s a baby…”  
“Who’s a bastard. The Emperor’s reputation’s at stake with that bastard baby. Give it to me. I’ll dispose of it and toss its remains into the fucking river, where it belongs! It and its whore mother! How can you go soft for that trash, huh? You call yourself an assassin. What would you do if the Empress found out? I have a good mind to….”

Seeing red, his blood boiling at the inflammatory words, Goro shot his friend in the heart. The man’s face twisted into an expression of disbelief, he fell forward, his life source gushing onto the ground and pooling around him, his eyes staring vacantly at the sky.

Raphael had shrieked at the gun fire, his emerald eyes wide in alarm.

His mom soothed him with kisses and whispered, “Why did you do that?”  
“I don’t know,” Goro said. “It doesn’t matter. He’s gone. I’ll clean up the evidence. You get out of here and you fucking run with that baby. You got it? Hide. Your sister will be back from her friend soon. We were planning on murdering her as well. Change of plans. Phone her and take the first bus out of here. Do you hear me?”  
“What if the Empress discovers you disobeyed her? You’ll be annihilated.”  
“There’s no time to discuss. Go.”

Gunfire suddenly erupted and both Goro and Riko made a beeline for cover behind the couch.

Raphael screamed at the top of his lungs, despite his mom’s attempts to shush him.

Three men stood in the doorway. Extra assassins hired to liquidate the assassins in case they double crossed the Empress. The Empress took no chances. That was one of the reasons she was still revered and feared, despite being in her mid-sixties. There were many other reasons too. None of them pleasant. She’d been a master interrogator in her youth and had no problem with torturing people to glean information. Legend had it that she’d even despatched one of her cousins, who’d gotten into her bad books. It’d never been proven, but people knew not to displease her.

Raphael squawked in fear.

The men kicked over the couch, yelling in Japanese, and aimed their guns at Riko, Goro and the screaming baby. They fired.

Goro was shot in the temple and left eye. He died instantaneously and fell forward, his blood staining the white carpet scarlet.

Riko was also shot in the temple, as well as her face, the bullets ripping away half of it. She fell forward, her baby still in her arms, her life source flowing like a river and drenching her baby.

Silence ensued and the men looked at one another in satisfaction. Mission complete. They figured the baby had probably suffocated under his mother’s weight. The Empress would be pleased and perhaps their salaries would be increased. They left, leaving the crime scene for the police to deal with and figuring the murder case wouldn’t ever be solved.

They met Mei, who’d just arrived, on the way out and mowed her down on the steps. Then they left, looking forward to a long, leisurely dinner.

A neighbor had called the police after hearing the gun shots.

The cops entered the apartment ten minutes later and after finding Mei and seeing the carnage, thought there were no survivors. They immediately cordoned off the steps outside of the apartment and declared it a homicide scene.

A baby suddenly cried plaintively, which seemed to come from the female victim.

A blond haired and dark eyed cop named Hank Saunders turned the female victim over and gasped in surprise when he saw the infant still cradled in her arms.

“It’s a baby. A mutant turtle baby," Hank said. "Can you believe it? Poor thing. He’s sobbing his little lungs out. He must have seen it happen and is covered in her blood. Shit. Doesn’t look very old. I reckon he hatched today. You think he’s part of the turtle community from around here?”  
Hank’s pal, a dark haired and blue eyed cop called Joe Garcia, (Joe had inherited his blue eyes from his English mom) lifted the weeping blood-soaked baby into his strong arms and said, “I don’t know. I’ll ask around if he has any family. He’ll have to go into social care if he doesn’t. Poor guy. Hard enough looking like him with all of the prejudice, but being an orphan’s worse.”

Joe stroked Raphael’s face with a calloused thumb and the baby nuzzled against his chest, his sobs subsiding to a gentle coo.

“He likes you, Joe,” Hank said with a smile. “You could take him home.”  
“I’d like to. He seems sweet enough, but I can’t. I have five kids. I’m busting my balls to make ends work and Cindy just lost her job at the bistro. We couldn’t afford another kid. What about you?”  
“Don’t want kids.”  
“Maybe you’ll change your mind someday.”  
“Maybe.”

Joe left and started interviewing the neighbors.

XXXX

Joe interviewed all of the neighbors, but none of them seemed to know much about the sisters. Then he knocked on the final door, the door on the left of the sisters’ apartment.

The door opened and a thin, blue eyed and gray haired woman stood in the doorway. “Can I help you?” the woman asked.  
“Detective Garcia of the NYPD. I’m investigating a homicide. Did you know the woman next door to you? A female mutant turtle?”  
“Yes. I’m Mary Evans. That must be her kid in her arms. So he hatched. She was real excited about it. Come inside, Detective. I’ll tell you the little I know.”

Joe nodded and went inside.

XXXX

Joe took a sofa, cradling Raphael against his chest.

Evans said, “Would you care for some tea or coffee, Detective?”  
“No, thanks, Mrs Evans.”  
“Miss. I never married,” Evans said and sat down on an arm chair. Raphael gazed around the room and his green eyes landed on her. She smiled at him and he stared at her. “The woman next door was Riko and her sister was Mei. They’d recently come here from Japan and were eighteen and twenty respectively. Riko was so animated when she talked about her impending baby. Such a shame she’ll never see him grow up. She and her sister were quiet people, who kept to themselves. I had tea with them a few times and they both seemed like sweet women. I can’t imagine who’d want to hurt them. What’s going to happen to Raphael?”  
“Raphael?”  
“The baby. Riko loved tennis and planned on naming her baby after the Spanish tennis player and his middle name would be Tyler after an actor she liked.”  
“Oh. I don’t know. Probably into the foster care system.”  
“That’s so sad. I’d take him, but I have terminal cancer. Lung.”  
“I’m so sorry, Miss Evans.”  
“Don’t be. I’ve lived a long and happy life. Riko would be mortified if her precious baby landed up in the social care system. He wouldn’t stand a chance there. Is there any way you could help him find a home that’d prevent that?”  
“I’ll look into it. Do you know of anyone, who’d want to harm the sisters?”  
Evans stroked her chin thoughtfully and said, “Riko was unmarried and was gravid when she arrived in the States. Perhaps her gravidity was the reason she left Japan and this little guy was the product of a forbidden relationship. I don’t know. Just assumptions on my part. I hope you find Mei and Riko’s killers, Detective. That’s all I can tell you.”  
“We’ll certainly do our best,” Joe said and stood. He placed Raphael on his left hip, took out a business card and handed it to Evans. “Call me if you think of anything.”  
“Will do, Detective.” Evans kissed the baby’s cheek and said, “Be safe, Raphael. I’m sorry about your Mommy. She was a terrific young lady.”  
“Good night, Miss Evans,” Joe said and left.

XXXX

Joe saw CSI had arrived. His job was done for the moment and he planned on going to the station, clocking out and then catching some well-earned Z’s.

There was a car seat in the back of his car. He strapped Raphael in and drove to the police station.

XXXX

Joe arrived at the police station ten minutes later. Stifling a yawn, he unstrapped Raphael, lifted him into his arms and went inside the police station.

XXXX

Joe met Hank and told him he’d take Raphael for the night and would bring him in the next day to the social care worker. Then he clocked out and headed home, Raphael strapped into the car seat.

XXXX

Cindy woke and sat up on the sofa she’d fallen asleep on in the lounge when she heard the front door open. “Joe, is that you, baby?” she asked.  
“Yes, honey. It’s me and I have someone special for you to meet. Raphael, meet my wife, Cindy. Cindy, meet Raphael.”  
Cindy’s eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the baby. “Joe, he’s a mutant turtle! What’s he doing here? Another one of your strays?”

Raphael stared at her, curious. Then he turned his head away and nuzzled against Joe’s chest.

“No,” Joe said. “It’s just for the night. The kid’s mom was murdered. He was covered in her blood and still in her arms when we found them. Poor soul. There was no sign of his dad, so he’s an orphan, Cindy. He’s been through so much and he only hatched yesterday. How could I leave him at the police station? I figured one good night of rest and food before he had to go into the system.”

Raphael suddenly started crying and his tummy rumbled. He was starving.

Cindy sighed. “All right, Joe. Just tonight. We can’t afford another kid. I’ll make him some formula.”  
“I’ll meet you in the kitchen. Raphael and I need to clean up first.

XXXX

Joe gently cleaned Raphael in the bathroom basin, washing off all of the blood. Then he wrapped him in a towel and placed him on the changing mat. He stripped, tossed his bloody clothes into the wash basket and had a quick shower. Then he picked up Raphael and went into his bedroom. He changed and then went into the kitchen with Raphael in his arms.

XXXX

The formula was ready and Joe sat at the kitchen table and fed Raphael his bottle. The baby drank greedily, cradled in Joe’s arms, his eyes never leaving Joe’s. The cop gazed at him tenderly and smiled.

“Joe, we can’t,” Cindy said. “I know what you’re thinking.”  
Her husband sighed and said, “I can’t let him be taken into the system, Cindy. You know what happens there!”  
“We have no choice. Look, we’ll….”  
An idea hit Joe and he said, “Elena’s kids would adore him and he’d be perfect company for little Donnie. Plus, he’ll help Elena cope with the trauma of her miscarriage and not being able to have more kids.”  
“Javier won’t approve. Come on, Joe. He’s different, a mutant. He won’t fit in.”  
“He will!” Joe said fiercely. “I’ll help him. I’ll be the best uncle. He’ll have tons of cousins, wonderful siblings. He won’t… I’ll call Elena now. Hold Raphael.”

Joe handed the baby to Cindy and dialed a number. “Elena?”  
“Joe, it’s way after midnight,” Elena said sleepily. “Is something wrong?”  
“No, no. We’re all good. Sis, I have some wonderful news.”  
“What?” Elena said, more alert.  
“I found a baby for you. He’s different, but he’s sweet and cute and I know you’ll love him. What do you say?”  
“How different, Joe? Does he have two heads or something?”  
“He’s a mutant turtle and an orphan. We found him covered in his murdered mom’s blood. You’re my last hope. He’ll have to go into the system if we can’t find…”  
“An orphan? Poor sweetheart,” Elena said sadly. “I’ll be there in the morning and I’ll take him. We’ll then work out the adoption details.”  
“Did you hear what I said about being a mutant turtle?”  
“I don’t care what he is. He’s an orphan and needs love. See you in the morning, Joe. Give my love to Cindy and the kids. Love you and thank you.”  
“Love you too, sis.”

Joe disconnected the call and said excitedly, his face lighting up, “Elena’s going to take Raphael. Javier will okay it, because he’d do anything to please her. Hear that, Raphael? You’ve got a new mommy, who’ll adore you, and you’ll be spoiled rotten and live in a mansion. Your mommy’s a Governor’s wife and Cindy and I are your aunty and uncle.”  
“Gah,” Raphael said, looking at him.  
“That’s right,” Joe said, taking the baby from his wife. He kissed Raphael and added, “You’re going to have an amazing life, Raphie. Yes. That’s your nickname.”

“And Uncle Joe’s going to spoil you too. I have no doubt,” Cindy said with a smile.  
“Course. I always wanted a son. Not that I love my daughters any less. I love them so much. It’ll be fun having a boy to play with and to teach sports. I’m going to teach you everything I know, Raphie, and who knows maybe one day you’ll be a cop like me?”

“Baboo,” Raphael said solemnly and his new uncle laughed.

Raphael had finished his meal.

Joe went upstairs, Raphael in his arms, Cindy following them.

XXXX

Joe diapered Raphael and then dressed him in a blue onesie that’d belonged to their youngest daughter. Then he placed him into a crib and covered him with a blanket. Their youngest had only recently moved to a bed and they hadn’t taken the crib out of their room yet.

Raphael gazed up at him, babbling, and Joe beamed.

“Love you, Raphie,” Joe said. “Sweet dreams, little one. Your life’s going to be a wonderful one and I promise I’ll find out who killed your mommy. Cindy, are you going to kiss him?”  
“I’m not crazy about him, Joe, but maybe he’ll grow on me.”  
“Fine,” Joe said disappointedly and climbed into bed. “I hope so. He’s our nephew….”  
“Joe, first and foremost, he’s a mutant and different from us. A turtle with a shell and scales! He’s not and will never be one of us. He’ll feel that no matter what we do and no matter what you do to protect him! You can try to teach him to be human, but he’ll never lose his animal ways! I’ll try to love him, but I can’t promise.”

Joe didn’t answer and turned his back on her. She was wrong. He’d never make Raphael feel that way and he’d fight anyone, who did. It didn’t matter that he was a turtle. He still needed love and acceptance and Joe would do his damndest to always ensure Raphael felt loved and needed.

Raphael looked up at the ceiling and thought, she sounds mad, but I like Joe. He’s nice and my new uncle. I wonder what my new mommy’s like. Will she be as sweet as my mommy? Will she smell like my mommy? I’m scared, but I got a feelin’ Joe’s always gonna be there for me and he’ll protect me. I gotta just trust him and have faith.

Raphael closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Poor Raphael. What tragic beginnings. Thanks to all reading and leaving kudos.
> 
> Javier is Joe's brother and Elena's his sister-in-law.


	3. Raphael's new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This continues from the second chapter when Raphael's mom died and he met Joe and his family. Raphael now meets his new mom and family.

It was school holidays and the kids would be home for the next few weeks, so the girls were up a little later than usual, padding into the kitchen a little after eight a.m.  
The girls were 10, 8, 6, 3 and eighteen months old. They stared in fascination, their eyes wide, at the little being Joe cradled in his arms and whom he’d just fed a bottle at the kitchen table.

“What is that, Daddy?” ten-year-old brunette and dark eyed Piper asked.  
“This is your new cousin, Raphael,” Joe said. “Raphie for short.”

“How can a turtle be our cousin, Daddy?” eight-year-old blonde Kelly said and rolled her brown eyes. “Don’t be silly. He doesn’t look like us, is green, has a shell and has scales. He’s an animal and he’s probably dirty. They carry salmonella. My books said so. You shouldn’t touch him.”

Kelly was a little know-it-all, who was always reading and she delighted in telling her family she knew more than them. It sometimes irritated joe and it drove her sisters insane.

“That’s right,” Cindy agreed, settling eighteen-month-old Hayley in her high chair and then giving her yoghurt and mashed banana. “He is an animal. I tried telling your dad that, but he…”

Raphael stared at the girls and then shyly buried his head against Joe’s chest.

“Raphael just lost his mommy,” Joe said. “She was shot and he has nobody to take care of him.”  
“So why don’t you take him to animal control?” Kelly asked. “Or a zoo? They know what to do there. He doesn’t belong here with us.”

“I think he’s kind of cute,” Piper said and petted Raphael’s head, prompting six-year-old Molly and three-year-old Riley to do the same thing. “Can we keep him? I’ve always wanted a pet. Please.”  
“Absolutely not!” Cindy barked.

“Raphael isn’t a pet, Piper,” Joe said. “He’s a little mutant boy, who’ll grow up to talk, walk and do all the things you can do. He doesn’t belong in a cage, zoo or a laboratory and I won’t let that happen.”  
“Well, he isn’t staying here,” Kelly said and shivered in disgust. “They carry diseases, Daddy.”

“Maybe he won’t if he baths,” Piper said. “I think it’d be cool having another baby and a boy. I always wanted a brother and… I can be his big sister and teach him things. Can we, Daddy?”  
“NO!” Cindy yelled, startling her family. “Raphael is a mutant, an animal.”

“See I told you!” Kelly said triumphantly. “He’s just an animal, who’ll never amount to much.”  
“How can you say that?” Piper asked. “Daddy said he’d walk and talk and….”  
“Daddy doesn’t know everything.”  
“And you think you do?” Piper retorted. “Just because you read books doesn’t mean you’re a brainiac or better than us, sis. How do you know Raphie won’t do something cool? So he’s green, a mutant turtle and has a shell and scales, but what if Daddy’s right and he does walk, talk and do the things we do? Don’t we owe it to him, a poor orphan, to be kind and loving and to encourage him, instead of picking on him?”

Joe’s daughter swelled with pride for his eldest daughter. She always saw the good in everything and everyone and she had a pure and generous heart. It was so typical of her to welcome someone with open arms, even though they weren’t like her and would never be. She was just like himself and she also adored animals. She planned on becoming a vet someday.

“I stand by all I said,” Kelly said stubbornly and glowered at the baby.

Why doesn’t she like me, Raphael thought miserably, seeing her murderous expression? Am I ugly? I want my real mommy. I don’t wanna be here. I want her so bad.

Raphael scrunched up his face and cried, his little shoulders shaking, tears leaking from his green eyes.

“Nice going, sis,” Piper said sarcastically. “You upset Raphie. Let me hold him, Daddy, please.”  
“Whatever,” Kelly said. “Mom, what are we doing today?”

Joe placed Raphael into Piper’s arms and she rocked him and sang a lullaby her parents had sung to her as an infant.

“Be careful with him, Piper,” Joe warned. “His shell’s very fragile and it could break if you drop him.”  
“I have him, Daddy. Don’t worry. Aren’t you a treasure, huh, Raphie? I think we’re going to get on great. Daddy and Mommy, please let him stay here. I promise I’ll help take care of him.”

Raphael stopped weeping and cooed, as he looked up into Piper’s face, seeing her gentle expression.

I like her, Raphael thought. She’s nice. Why does her sis hate me? I can’t help bein’ who I am. 

Cindy was at the stove cooking pancakes. She turned around and said irately, “I said no, Piper. Don’t ask me again. I’ve already been through that with your dad. He wanted Raphael, but we can’t. You know we aren’t doing well financially and can’t afford another kid. Christmas probably won’t be as festive as last year either. You’ll see Raphael all the time at your aunt’s place. The subject’s done, Piper. Breakfast is ready.”

Piper handed Raphael back to her dad, who shifted him to his left arm.

Cindy placed steaming plates of pancakes on the table and everyone tucked in.

There was a knock on the door. 

“I’ll get it,” Cindy said, rising to her feet and then leaving the room.

Cindy returned with Elena and said, “That’s him, Elena. The little boy Joe told you about.”

“Morning, Aunty Elena,” the girls said in unison.  
“Are you taking Raphie home?” Piper asked. “His name’s Raphael and Raphie for short.”

Dark haired and eyed Elena studied Raphael and she was immediately smitten. How tragic to have been orphaned so young. She could and she would give him all the love and affection he needed and deserved and he’d be a fantastic playmate for Donnie. She had no doubt April would also like him. Her husband might initially be difficult to convince, but she had a feeling that he’d soon come around, when he saw how happy Raphael made her and what a sweet little boy he was.

“I am,” Elena said and smiled. “Hey there, Raphael. I’m your new Mommy. Aren’t you a cutie pie?”  
“You must be desperate for a baby, since you lost yours,” Kelly muttered. “He’s a turtle, Aunty Elena. Don’t you know that? He’s not a human and he’s a monster!”

“KELLY, GO TO YOUR ROOM!” Joe boomed. “You know your aunt just lost a baby. How could you say that? And Raphael isn’t a monster! Apologize now and then go to your room until I call you.”

“I’m sorry, Aunty Elena,” Kelly said, standing up. “But that baby isn’t cute. He’s hideous.”  
“I think he’s beautiful,” Elena said, reaching out her arms. “You have a lot to learn, Kelly. Beauty may not always be what others think is the norm, but that doesn’t mean they are to be despised. He might never be regarded as beautiful or handsome to most people, but he is to me. I already love him, as if I gave birth to him and he’s just as precious as my own biological children. I won’t treat him differently from them. Why don’t you stop the attitude and give Raphael a chance? He is your cousin. Who knows, you may become friends?”  
“NO! He’ll never be my family,” Kelly shouted and ran out of the room.

Raphael whimpered at her harsh tone. Joe soothed him and placed him in Elena’s arms.

“Ah,” Elena said and smiled, as she gazed at the infant and then kissed his cheek. “You’re a cutie, Raphael. I like you so much already. Do you like me? Do you think we’ll get along, little one? I’m your Mommy, Elena.”  
“Baabah!” Raphael babbled, stretching out a chubby hand and touching her nose.

I like her, Raphael thought. She smells nice and is pretty. My new Mommy. I feel safe with her. I got a feelin’ I’m gonna have a good life, but ‘what ‘bout Uncle Joe and Piper? Will I see them?

“I think he likes you, Aunty Elena,” Piper said. “Can I come see him later? Please!”  
“I have plans today, sweetheart, but you’re welcome to visit tomorrow. I’m sure Raphael would like that. What about the adoption papers, Joe? Do I call the authorities?”

“Yes. You’ll formally apply to adopt Raphael, Elena," Joe said. "But you’ll succeed, because I can’t see anyone wanting to adopt him and he won’t have to wait for the outcome in an orphanage. You can keep him at your home.”  
“Excellent. I need to go. My sister’s due in a few hours and I haven’t finished sorting her room. Thank you so much, Joe. I appreciate it and I swear I’ll give Raphael the best life.”  
“I don’t doubt it. I’m going to miss you, Raphie. It’s crazy how quickly I’ve become attached to you, huh? But I’ll see you all the time, okay? So will your cousins. All of them, including Kelly. I’m sure she’ll come around when she realizes what a sweet boy you are.”

Joe kissed Raphael’s cheek and patted his head, as his heart broke and he blinked back tears.

Cindy stood emotionless, Haley in her arms.

The older girls hugged Raphael and then Elena left.

“How about we watch a movie?” Cindy suggested. 

“I’m going out,” Joe said. “Have some errands. Who wants to come?”  
“Me!” Piper said quickly, hating the thought of spending the morning with her overbearing Mom.

“Want to watch movies!” Molly and Riley said in unison and went off to the lounge with Cindy and Haley.

XXXXXX

Joe and Piper left the house and drove to the nearest mall, where they bought toys and clothes for Raphael.

XXXX

Elena arrived home and headed to the kitchen.

Javier was drinking coffee at the kitchen table. He looked up when his wife entered the room and his jaw dropped when he saw the mutant baby she held.

“What that’s?” Javier spluttered.  
“This is Raphael,” Elena said proudly. “Our son.”  
“Have you lost your mind? It’s a tortoise, Elena. Not a human. Look, I understand you’re grieving, but this is…Too much. That’s an animal!” Javier said furiously. “Take it back to the zoo or wherever it came from!”

Tears sprang to Raphael’s eyes upon hearing the angry tone. He didn’t like it and he didn’t like the nasty man. He scrunched up his face and bawled at the top of his lungs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

There was the pitter patter of little feet and a small voice said, “Mommy, what’s that?”  
“Donnie,” Elena said, trying to comfort Raphael by rocking him. “This is your new brother, Raphael. Raphie for short. Raphie, say hi to Donnie.”  
“Brother?” Donnie said in wonder, as Raphael stopped sobbing and looked at him.  
“That’s right,” Elena said, bending down, so that Donnie could touch him. “I told your daddy that Raphie is going to live here. What do you think? Do you think you and Raphie will become friends?”  
“Yes!” Donnie said, instantly liking the baby and touching his face. “I think so.”

Brother, Raphael thought, staring at Donnie. My brother and my friend. I like him.

“Look, this isn’t going to work out well, Elena,” Javier protested. “He’s an animal!”

Fifteen-year-old April entered the room, her blue eyes widened in astonishment and she said, “A mutant turtle? Whoa. Where’d you find him, Mom?”  
“Your Uncle Joe did and thought he’d be happy here," Elena said. "What do you think, sweetheart? Do you think you could love your new little brother, even though he’s a mutant? His mom was murdered and he doesn’t have family. Joe said he hatched today. Poor guy.”  
“Of course. I mean, it’ll be a little weird, but I don’t see why not. What’s his name?”  
“Raphael. Raphie for short.”

“NO!” Javier said angrily. “He can’t stay here.”  
“I think you’re out voted, hon,” Elena said. “We all like him. Give him a chance, Javier, please. He has no one else and he doesn’t belong in a zoo or something similar. Please.”  
Javier sighed, looked at Raphael and said, “Fine. I’m only doing this for you, because I love you.”  
“Thank you, my love,” Elena said and kissed him. “Come on, Donnie and April. Let’s show Raphie the nursery.”

Javier sighed, as his wife and kids left the room and he thought, a mutant turtle as my son. I mean, really. Elena will try, but I can’t see Raphael fitting in here. He does belong in a zoo or somewhere else. Not here. What am I supposed to tell my supporters about the new addition to the family. They already think Elena’s a bit touched with her new age philosophies. And my parents? What the hell are they going to think?

Javier’s cell rang. He glanced at the caller ID, saw it was a long time friend and went into his study to take the call there.

XXXX 

SEPTEMBER 8, A WEEK BEFORE LEO AND RAPHAEL MEET

Fifteen-year-old Raphael Garcia scowled at his cousin, Kelly, who sat across from him at the kitchen table in his home.

“Ditch the attitude, Raphael,” she snapped. “If you had better self-control, I wouldn’t be here looking after you . You think this is my idea of fun? Babysitting my adopted black sheep of the family cousin? That’s what you are, the black sheep. All you do is cause trouble. Your mom should have aborted you.”  
“Ya know nothin’ ‘bout my Mom! She was a classy lady, who….”  
“Classy ladies don’t get themselves killed. Maybe she had some skeletons, huh? And who’s your dad? Don’t you find it odd that you have no idea? I’m dying here. I hoped to go out with Patrick, but as usual, I can’t, because everyone’s busy. Not fair. Why couldn’t your parents take you to Vermont? Oh, that’s right, because you’re grounded for….I don’t know why. Was it blowing that jock at school again or maybe because you punched your teacher? Hmm. The mind boggles. Why do you have that shiner? Did you lose a fight?”

It was the same old fight and Raphael was sick of it and of her. He wished she’d disappear or better yet that he could. Fifteen years of her incessant snarky comments. She was as bad as her bitchy Mom. Thank hell his uncle had given Cindy the boot a few years earlier and he never saw her now, but Kelly was a different story. She was a bitch, but she was Joe’s daughter and family. He adored Joe, so he tried-oh-how he tried to turn the other cheek, but she made it so impossible. Having said that, he’d defend her honor if he had to and he had, because she was family and that’s what family did. That’s why he had the shiner, but the bitch wouldn’t understand, because she sold him down the tube every chance she got.

Kelly wasn’t exactly an angel. She trawled Raphael’s schools for dates and when she wasn’t doing that, she banged guys at her college. Raphael was stunned she hadn’t fallen pregnant yet or contracted an STD.

“Yer no angel yerself, ya know, Kelly,” Raphael said. “Ya think yer perfect. Ya ain’t and I’m surprised ya ain’t pregnant yet. Ya think I’m trash, but I ain’t fucked half the people ya have. I’ve only blown one guy and I’m still a virgin.”  
“I got rid of it and we know who you fucked. It made the papers, because you were stupid having oral sex in a public bathroom just for the thrill of it. Anyway, this has been real, but I’m going to leave and see if Patrick’s free. I won’t tell your Mommy and Daddy if you go out.”  
“He ain’t good for ya. Do ya know who he runs with? Word on the street is that he rapes his dates and he’s a member of the Foot.”  
“Is that what his scorned girlfriends say? That’s not true. He’s sweet and loves me.”  
“He don’t. He treats ya like shit. I hear the way he talks ta ya, as if yer a piece a crap under his shoe. Ya deserve better, Kelly. Listen, I know a nice guy, who’d give his eye teeth ta date ya and he’d treat ya like a princess. Let me hook ya up with him.”  
“What? One of your spaz friends? I’d rather die. I love Patrick and we’re going to get married someday.”  
“My friend’s twenty-four and is a teacher. Real smart, decent. His name’s….”  
“I’m not interested!” Kelly said, standing up and grabbing her keys off of the table. “Bye. Don’t wait up.”

Kelly stalked off and left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Raphael immediately followed her outside, donned his bike helmet, climbed onto his bike and sped off, tailing her, determined to protect her if anything went wrong.

XXXX

Kelly drove to one of the lover’s spots, text Patrick to meet her there and waited for his arrival.

Raphael arrived at the venue and dimmed the lights, so that Kelly wouldn’t see him.

Patrick’s red Porsche soon arrived. He got out and climbed into Kelly’s car.

Kelly and Patrick kissed passionately and moved to the backseat, so they had more space.

Patrick pressed her down onto the seat, his weight pinning her down, his hot breath tickling her neck.

“Patrick, I thought we were just going to kiss,” Kelly said in terror, her brown eyes wide. “Let me up.”  
“No. You want me, Kelly. We’ve been going together for a week now and I want it. You want it too, you cocktease. Come on. You fuck half the guys in town and you don’t want me? Get real. You do, so stop teasing and submit.”

Kelly screamed, hoping someone heard her and tried to free herself, as Patrick unzipped his pants.

Kelly, Raphael thought in alarm. That bastard’s hurtin’ her.

Raphael jumped off his bike, ran to Kelly’s door, yanked it open and dragged a shocked Patrick off of his cousin.

A grateful Kelly immediately sprang out of the car, her shoulders shaking, tears running down his face. How close she’d come to being raped. Thank goodness Raphael had been there. She’d never been so thankful to see him in her life.

Raphael turned his attention to Patrick, pummeling and kicking him until he was a bloody mess.

“Ya fuckin’ rapist,” Raphael growled, his green eyes blazing, as onlookers watched. “That’s right, everyone, Patrick here thinks he’s a real man by rapin’ vulnerable women. That ain’t a man. He’s a sadist, a psycho, a bastard, who should rot in jail. He tried ta force himself on my cousin and he’s done that ta others. I know people who know who he has and he’s gotten away with it, because his dad is a wealthy businessman. Fuck. That stops now. He ain’t gonna do it no more.”  
“Raphael, how do you know Kelly didn’t want it?” a blond and blue eyed guy named Dave said. “It’s no secret she fucks everyone.”  
“Hey, hey!” Raphael shouted, his green eyes flashing. “That may be true, but it don’t excuse what that bastard tried ta do. She wouldn’t have screamed if she didn’t want it, Dave, so why don’t ya fuckin’ shut up and stop badmouthin’ her? I’m goin’ ta the police and we’re gonna report it. Anyone else here got somethin’ ta add?”  
“You’ll never be able to prove it, Raphael,” Dave said. “It’s her word against his, you know.”  
“Yeah, well I know a buncha women, who’ll probably testify now she’s goin’ ta the cops.”

“I don’t want to, Raphael!” Kelly said tearfully. “I’m too ashamed. You were right and I....They’re right. I have a bad rep and…..”

Patrick groaned and spat out seven teeth.

“I’m going to sue you, Raphael,” Patrick snapped and moaned again. “Just wait. My dad….”

Cop cars suddenly arrived on the scene. A bystander had called them.

XXXXX

Raphael, Kelly and Patrick were taken to the police station and they gave their statements. 

Various women gave their statements about Patrick and what he’d done to them.

The police decided they had a case and opened one against Patrick, while Kelly laid a charge of attempted sexual assault against him.

Patrick laid an assault charge against Raphael, but it was quashed by Raphael’s dad’s cop pals. This angered Patrick’s dad and he threated to sue the cops.

Raphael and Kelly went home at six the next morning.

XXXX

Raphael made Kelly a cup of tea and they sat at the kitchen table.

“Thank you, Raphael,” Kelly said. “If you hadn’t shown up…..” Her voice quavered and tears filled her eyes at the thought of what could have happened.  
Raphael gently thumbed them away and said, “No big deal. It’s what family does. Protects and loves one another.”  
“But I’ve been so beastly to you.”  
“Yeah, but yer still my family and my job’s ta protect ya. This shiner? I got it at school when a guy called ya a whore. Ya shoulda seen his face. I wiped the floor with him. Well, guess what? I got three weeks suspension, because of it, but it was worth it, because no one insults my family. Even ya and even if ya loathe me.”  
“Thank you, Raphael. I owe you.”  
“Ya don’t, but ya do owe it ta yerself ta be more careful of who ya date and just maybe yer cousin ain’t so clueless after all, huh? Let me do a background check before ya date a guy. I hack the cops’ websites and I know people who know people.”  
“I can do that. I am grateful. Do you think we could start over, Raphael? I’m sorry for all the hurtful things I said.”  
“Yeah. I’d like that,” Raphael said, extending a hand. “Hey. That guy I talked ta ya ‘bout? Will ya humor me and speak ta him? His name’s Andrew.”  
“I’m kind of shaken right now still, but I will when I’m ready,” Kelly said and shook his hand.  
“Cool. Ya should get some rest, Kelly. I’m gonna.”  
“In a bit,” Kelly said, still astounded that he'd rescued her.

Kelly watched him leave the room and thought, Aunty was right. Raphael is a gem and I’m lucky to have him as family. I’m sorry for all I did to him. I was wrong, so wrong and he is a magnificent guy. I’m going to be a lot kinder to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Been a while since I updated. Thanks for all the kudos.
> 
> The next chapter is when Leo and Raphael meet at the palace.


	4. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael have an instant connection when they meet and sparks fly between them.

PRESENT DAY: SEPTEMBER 16

Raphael looked out of the window of his dad’s private jet and thought, I fuckin’ don’t wanna go on this trip and meet the borin’ sons of the Japanese emperor. It’s gonna be dullsville. That Leo looks like a total drip. Why couldn’t I have stayed home with the servants?

“You won’t fuck up my trip, Raphael,” Javier said. “I expect you to be courteous at all times.”  
“Yeah, Dad.”  
“I don’t think it’ll be so bad,” Donnie said. “I can’t wait to tour the country and to meet the people and see the museums.”

“Then tour with Prince Leo,” Raphael said. “I hear he loves those and tendin’ bonsai plants. How excitin’ is that? Hey. He’s even duller than Donnie. Who’d a thought that possible? Do ya think he’s got a stick up his ass? He always looks so stoic and prim?”  
“RAPHAEL!” Javier said. “I mean it. You won’t embarrass me or I’ll send you to boot camp. Do you understand? I’ve had enough of your escapades. You’re lucky you escaped jail and you only did, because of my status and because I bribed Patrick’s family.”  
“I’m well aware, Dad, but he tried ta rape Kelly. I had ta defend her. I ain’t sorry. I’d do it again.”

Javier said nothing more and read a book. He’d reached the end of his patience with Raphael and he planned on asking the Japanese emperor, his friend, for help with his son.

XXXXX

Four hours later, the plane touched down, they disembarked, went through security and climbed into the limousine that’d take them to the palace.

They reached the palace an hour later and went inside.

XXXX

Emperor Taro, Empress Hanae and Prince Leo met their guests in the formal lounge area.

Raphael saw Leo in his blue kimono, his sapphire eyes twinkling. Butterflies fluttered in his chest, as his heart raced, astounding him. He’d never felt that way about anyone before. Not even the guy he’d blown in the public toilet. That’d been meaningless and just a means to an end. Nothing more. They’d met online, hooked up, gone their separate ways afterwards and hadn’t seen one another since.

Raphael sensed Leo was something special and that whatever they shared wouldn’t be emotionless or a onetime thing. It’d be passionate, fun and maybe there’d be love. The emerald skinned turtle had yearned to find love, but that wasn’t easy, because he was a mutant turtle. Many people regarded him with scorn and some openly called him a freak. He’d heard it so many times, but it still wounded him to the core, though he pretended it didn’t. Maybe Leo would provide him with what he’d been searching for. Leo was a mutant turtle after all and maybe he didn’t have many options either.

What the fuck’s wrong with me, Raphael thought, as he stared at Leo, mesmerized by him and his beauty? I ain’t felt this way ‘bout no one before. Fuck. Am I sick or somethin’?

“Greetings, Javier, my friend,” Taro said and shook his hand. “It is good to see you again.”  
“Hello, my friend,” Javier said. “You remember Elena. This is Donatello and this is Raphael.”

“Good afternoon,” Elena said, as Hanae extended a hand. Elena shook it and added, “Thank you for having us. This is a beautiful home.” She then shook Taro’s hand.  
“Good afternoon,” Hanae said.

“Good afternoon,” Donnie said and nudged his brother, who’d said nothing. “Raphael.”  
“Uh, hi,” Raphael said shyly, his cheeks scarlet. “I’m Raphael. It’s a pleasure meetin’ ya all. Thank ya for havin’ us.”

“The pleasure’s ours,” Leo said, equally transfixed by Raphael to his immense consternation. “I’m Leonardo.” Raphael was even more gorgeous in person. He wouldn’t mind….No. He couldn’t have impure thoughts. He was betrothed. Damn it and to a woman.

Leo stuck out a hand and Raphael shook it. Electricity coursed through them, as they felt a connection and sparks. Alarmed, Leo stepped back a little.

Luckily the adults had been too engrossed in their talk to notice Leo and Raphael’s obvious attraction to one another, but Donnie had. He said nothing, vowing to do so later.

“Please make yourselves at home,” Taro said. He looked at Raphael and said, “Raphael, I see you do not look like your parents.”  
“I’m adopted.”  
“I see and where did your parents come from? You look like someone I used to know, the same shade of emerald skin, but you have green eyes and hers were sapphire. She was called Riko and worked in the palace as a maid. Maybe I am mistaken.”  
“Ya knew my Mom?” Raphael said in amazement. “Really? Then maybe ya can fill me in on who my dad was. I don’t know ‘nothin’ ‘bout him. Mom was murdered soon after I hatched and I never found out who Dad was. I’d like ta know. Mom and Dad have been super kind ta me, but I’d still like ta know where I come from.”

Taro suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He knew exactly who Raphael’s dad was. Himself. His wife knew and his mom knew. How had this Raphael survived? He wasn’t supposed to. Damn it. He, his wife and his mom had orchestrated the assassination plot and it was foolproof. Unless someone in the inner circle had betrayed them or…

Hanae chimed in and said, “Riko loved men and entertained them all the time, so your father could be anyone, Raphael. Your green eyes probably stem from your father or a relative of your mother's."  
“Yer sayin’ my Mom was a common slut? I don’t believe ya,” Raphael hissed. “My mom was classy and beautiful. She wouldn’t do that.”  
“Young man, sometimes the image we paint of people in our heads aren’t who they are. Riko was no angel and neither was her sister.”  
“Is there anyone who can confirm that?”  
“My mother-in-law saw her comings and goings. We dismissed Riko when she slept with a married man. It scandalized the court. She was a filthy whore. I am sorry to speak ill of the dead, but that is the truth.”  
“The truth, accordin’ ta ya,” Raphael said irately, hating the empress for dissing his mom that way.“Yer lyin’. I can tell it. My mom wouldn’t do those sordid things.”

“Raphael!” Javier said quickly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I apologize, Empress Hanae. My son meant no respect. He was just shocked to learn that about his mother. He’ll apologize to you now. Raphael, apologize to the empress.”  
“I’m sorry,” Raphael muttered and glared at the empress and his dad when he thought they weren’t looking.

I don’t believe the bitch, Raphael thought. I’m gonna find out the truth ‘bout Mom. I don’t believe she was no whore. Not my mom. No way.

“That is all right,” Hanae said sweetly. “XI, please show Mr. and Mrs Garcia to their room. We’ll see you at lunch. Leonardo, please show Raphael and Donatello to their rooms.”  
“Yes, Mom. Come on. This way.”

Xi led Javier and Elena to their room.

Leo escorted Donnie and Raphael to their room and vowed to talk to Raphael when they had a moment alone. He felt terrible for the things his mom had said. They may be true, but she could have said them in a different way or something. Poor Raphael. He must feel really heartbroken to have heard those things and to have the image he’d built of his mom tarnished like that.

Leo left them to settle in.

XXXX

Raphael lounged on his king size bed, gazed around the opulent room and thought, Leo’s fuckin’ sexy I wouldn’t mind tappin’ his ass. Man, we got an instant connection and sparks and shit. That kinda feelin’ ya don’t get often. A feelin’ that we could have somethin’ magical. Man, Leo’s so dreamy, so incredible, so….Maybe life ain’t gonna be so bad here after all and maybe Leo’s more fun than I imagined…and….

The door opened and Donnie entered the bedroom, a scowl upon his face.

“What the fuck’s wrong with ya, Donnie? Don’t ya knock?” Raphael said irritably.  
“What the fuck were you doing, Raph?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You were making eyes at the Prince. It was so obvious. You’re unbelievable. Dad said….”  
“Hey. Leo likes me. I felt it when he held my hand,” Raphael said, his face heating up at the memory. “So what’s wrong with it if he likes me?”  
“He’s betrothed, Raphael, to a woman named Kiyomi. A woman and Leo’s going to be emperor someday. Do you really think he’d give that up for a brash American commoner and a guy? Do you? Because he won’t. You’re setting yourself up for heartache and you’re going to embarrass Leo’s family and ours if you continue this.”  
“Yer wrong. Leo likes me. He ain’t betrothed.”  
“It’s common knowledge. Damn it. They had the tea ceremony. The wedding could be anytime. You really think you’ll be welcomed here with open arms? Japan’s homophobic, Raphael, even though it’s twenty-eighteen! You’ll never be accepted by the Japanese public or by Leo’s family and Leo's family is everything to him. He’d never leave them. We’re here for a few days. Four. Be polite, but forget about Leo, Raphael. It won’t happen. Do you hear me? If you don’t believe me, do a damn search on Leo and Kiyomi. It’s all there.”

Donnie left the room.

Raphael’s heart sank, as he read the news articles on his crush and Kiyomi on his tablet. Tears ran down his face and he thought despondently, Donnie’s right. Leo ain’t gonna happen. Why am I so devastated ‘bout that? I don’t even know the guy. What’s wrong with me? His mom’s a bitch. I’m gonna look for someone, who knew my Mom and Dad. I wanna know the truth ‘bout my origin. I wasn’t just the product of a meaningless romp or romps. I doubt my Mom would be that base. No. Maybe I’ve romanticized her a little bit in my head, but I can’t and won’t believe what the empress said.

A knock sounded on the door.

“Raphael, it’s Leo. Can I come in?” Leo said.  
“It’s yer house. Ya can do whatever ya like,” Raphael said, as his heart pounded at the thought of seeing Leo.

Leo entered the room and said, “I wanted to apologize for my mother’s behavior. She didn’t go to subtlety school.”  
“No shit,” Raphael said sarcastically.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I’m sure it was hard hearing those things, even if it’s true. You have this image of her in your head and….”  
“It ain’t true.”  
“Mom knew her. Why would she make that up, Raphael?”  
“I’m tellin’ ya now it ain’t true. I don’t believe my Mom would be a lowly slut. I don’t. Someone in this palace has gotta know the truth. Will ya help me? I’m only here for a few days, so we don’t got much time.”  
“All right. I will. My mom can be too forthright sometimes and I’m sorry she upset you.”  
“Thank ya, Leo. Ya didn’t have ta apologize.”  
“Leo?” Leo said and raised an eye ridge.  
“Yer nickname and less pretentious than Leonardo. I like it. Ya can call me Raph or Raphie if you want. My parents call me Raphael when I’m in trouble.”  
“Fine. My cousin calls me Leo. You’ll meet him at lunch. Mikey. He’ll rule if I don’t become emperor. I know I didn’t have to apologize, but I wanted to. I’ll see you at lunch.”  
“Hey, Leo? Can I ask ya somethin’? Well, two things?”  
“Okay.”  
“What’s more important? Love or duty?”  
“I don’t know. Never thought about it.”  
“But if ya had ta choose.”  
“Where is this going, Raph? I’d like to think I’d choose love, but that’s romanticizing things, because my life isn’t that. It is duty and that’s what I’ll always have.”  
“I’d pick love. Second question. Did ya feel chemistry when we held hands or was I imaginin’ it? Because it felt magnetic, hypnotizin’. I’m drawn ta ya and I ain’t never felt that way ‘bout ‘no one before. Ya feel the same way, don’t ya?” Raphael asked, his electric green eyes boring into Leo’s.

Leo sighed.

“That ain’t an answer, Leo,” Raphael said.  
“It kind of is. I have my duty, Raph. My honor, my commitment to this family and….I’m not supposed to….”  
“Ta what?” Raphael pressed.  
“To be drawn to a commoner, a man, like I’m drawn to you. I’m betrothed and Dad could move the wedding up anytime he wishes. I’m going to be emperor someday. I….”  
“I knew I wasn’t imaginin’ it. Donnie said…. Look, I know we only just met, but we could run away together. How ‘bout that? Just the two of us on a deserted island? Leo, come on. A connection like ours is rare. Ya seen Titantic, right? They had huge chemistry and we could be like them, except we’d be together forever.”  
“I can’t, Raph. Look, forget about me and that ridiculous idea. Have you any idea what a scandal this could cause my family?”  
“I don’t fuckin’ care!” Raphael said earnestly. He stood, strode to Leo’s side, cupped his cheek and kissed him so passionately, Leo felt like his legs were turning to jelly. “I wanna be with ya, Leo. I know it’s sudden, but I…. Ya want it too. Don’t deny yerself or me. Come back here when ya have a chance and we’ll talk. Please, Leo. We could be the real deal.”

“RAPHAEL!” Javier boomed from outside the door. “Open the door.”  
“It’s open, Dad,” Raphael said and sighed when the door opened.

“Your mother and I want your presence in the garden,” Javier said and entered the room. “Hello, Your Majesty. I did not expect you here.”  
“Yes,” Leo said. “I wished to inform Raphael that he is most welcome to join me in my private quarters for tea at four p.m. He and his brother.”  
“That is kind of you, Your Majesty, but Donatello has prior plans. He can cancel them if you like. No. He will.”  
“No need,” Leo said quickly and clapped a hand on Raphael’s shoulder, sending a tingle down his spine. “I’ll see you at four p.m., Raphael. Donatello can see me another time. Enjoy your morning. I’ll see you both at lunch. It’ll be in the formal dining room. I hope you’re hungry, because there’ll be a feast.”  
“Good day your Majesty,” Javier said.

“See ya later, Leo,” Raphael said, as Leo left.  
“Leo, huh?” Javier said, studying his son so intently he blushed. “Leo? It’s Prince Leonardo to you, Raphael!”  
“He said I could call him Leo! What’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing, as long as you remember he is the prince and you’re a commoner. He ranks above you and you’re his guest. That’s all. Not bedmate either.”  
“W-wwhat?” Raphael said, his cheeks heating up.  
“You think I didn’t notice how eager you were to accept the prince’s invitation? You don’t like tea, so why would you accept the invitation? Maybe because you like the prince. Is that true, Raphael?"  
“No!”  
“It better not be, Raphael. I don’t care if you’re gay, but the prince is another story. He’s my friend’s son and it could cause a huge scandal for him, so keep your paws to yourself and your dick in your pants.”  
“Yes, Dad. I don’t like the prince that way. Relax. But how could I refuse his invitation? It’d be rude.”  
“I suppose so and you were already rude to the empress.”  
“She insulted my mom and lied ‘bout her!”  
“Raphael, you’re a guest in the empress’s house. It’s wise you desist from your snarky comments, okay?”  
“So it’s okay for the empress ta lie?” Raphael snapped.  
Javier sighed. “Let it go, Raphael. The empress knew your mom and wouldn’t fib.”  
“Yeah, she would. I can tell that ‘bout her and I’m gonna find out the real truth.”  
“Whatever. I’m too tired to argue. I’m going to lie down. Try to stay out of trouble and remember what I said.”  
“Sure, Dad. Of course. I’ll behave and stay outta trouble.”  
“Why don’t I believe you?” Javier muttered and left the room.

I got a date with Leo, Raphael thought excitedly, his green eyes shining in happiness. A tea date. I hate tea, but I’ll drink it. I can’t wait ta see Leo. What the hell do I wear? Oh. I know. My red kimono. I packed some kimonos ta blend in here and…I sound like a chick enthusin’ ‘bout her first date. Crazy, huh? Well, it is a first date. The first of many. I sense Leo also feels that. I wonder if he’s as excited ‘bout seein’ me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N How will Leo and Raph's date go?


	5. Shock news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's informed that his wedding's moved up to April the following year.

Empress Hanae scowled at her husband, as they prepared for the luncheon. His bastard, illegitimate son had survived the assassination plot and now he was in her home. Worse, he was demanding questions about his mom and her past. Questions he probably deserved knowing the answers to, but he wasn’t supposed to be alive. How had that happened? She’d hated Raphael on sight, his emerald skin reminding her of his mom’s, the tramp, who’d found her way into the Emperor’s bed and who’d then fallen gravid. His green eyes reminded her of his grandmother’s, another woman, who’d bedded one of the royal family and his mannerisms were something to be desired. He was a spitfire. Just like his mom and had no regard for authority. Just like his mom. Riko had had the guts to stand up to her twice when she hadn’t like something and now her spawn had done the same thing. Raphael was a constant reminder of Riko and the infidelity and deceit. He had to be eliminated for good.

“That bastard son of yours has to go,” Hanae snapped. “You know it, Taro. He’s asking questions about her.”  
“I don’t disagree, my love, but how am I going to achieve that? Don’t you think Javier wouldn’t be suspicious if Raphael suddenly died? It’s preposterous.”  
“What’s preposterous is that he survived. How did he?”  
“I don’t know….”  
“What if he learns you’re his father and tries to stake a claim to the throne?”  
“He can’t. He has no right, because he’s illegitimate. Relax, my love. Leonardo’s position is secure.”  
“I sure as hell hope so. I don’t like Raphael. He reminds me too much of his mother. She was trouble, a wanton hussy, and I have a feeling he’s going to cause trouble. The bastard challenged me, Taro. Just like his mommy did. Can you believe it?”  
“You did insult Riko.”  
“With good reason. Look what she did and look what you did with her. I may have forgiven you, Taro, but I haven’t forgotten the shame and hurt you caused me with your romps with her and now I’m reminded of it every time I see Raphael! Why should I have to put up with it?”  
“My love, my hands are tied. I can’t do anything, but Raphael will leave in a few days’ time and then…”  
“And then what? He’ll have the answers he wants and will seek vengeance on us. Someone will talk, Taro.”  
“Like whom? My mother, who was in the plot? Old servants? They left. No one knows the truth, but the three of us and none of us will reveal anything, so don’t worry. Raphael will be gone in a few days and then it’s status quo. I promise, my love. You have nothing to worry about. It’s time. We need to go downstairs. You look as gorgeous as ever,” Taro said approvingly, taking in her new pink kimono. “So beautiful. Just as stunning as the day I saw you.”  
“Why was I never enough for you, Taro? Why did you have to sleep with Riko? What was it about her that you liked? She had no charming attributes. You had me, who adored you and you screwed her! Why, why, why?”

They’d discussed that many times in the past and the reply was always the same.

“I don’t know,” Taro said. “I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I liked her spirit and her spunk and she made me feel alive. I am sorry I caused you heartache, but I couldn’t help myself. I was weak and knowing I’ve caused and still cause you immense pain makes me feel like a bastard, but I can’t take that back, Hanae, or change the past. All we can do is deal with the now. I am truly sorry and I haven’t cheated again. You know that and that I love you. It was nothing you did. It was all me.”

There was a knock on the door and one of the servants said, “Your Majesty, the guests are waiting downstairs.”  
“We’ll be right there,” Taro said.

Taro kissed his wife’s hand and said, “Hanae, darling, it’s only four days. Please. Javier will then leave and he’ll take the bastard with him and that’ll be the end of the story.”  
“It better be, Taro, and that kid better watch his mouth.”

The couple went downstairs to the large dining room.

XXXXX

Hanae and Taro greeted their guests and sat down at the huge Canadian Maplewood dining room table that could sit sixty people. There were only twenty there: the Garcia family, Hanae, Taro, Leo, Kiyomi and her parents, Mikey and his parents and a few other dignitaries.

Raphael was dressed in a blue kimono for the lunch. He frowned when he saw the attractive female turtle, who sat on Leo’s left, her eyes never leaving his face and clearly hanging on to every word he said. She squeezed Leo’s hand a few times and jealously surged through Raphael. The bitch was touching his Leo. How dare she!

Bitch. He’s mine, Raphael thought, as he tucked into the watercress soup. Get yer paws offa him.

Leo was the pinnacle of decorum and was dressed in a yellow kimono. He smiled, nodded a lot and appeared to be happy. How good he was at pretending. His eyes briefly met Raphael’s and he smiled at him. Then he laughed at something the female turtle said.

“That’s Kiyomi,” Donnie whispered, “Leo’s betrothed. Stop looking so furious, Raph. You’ll attract attention to yourself.”  
“I don’t care, Donnie. I like him and he likes me.”  
“As friends. He’s going to marry her. It’s a sure thing and Leo’s not gay. Look at him. He’s clearly into her. He laughs and beams at everything she says. He loves her and she loves him.”  
“He’s pretendin’. Can’t ya see? His whole life he’s had to fake his feelings and that’s what he’s doin'. He don’t like her. He’s miserable and likes me. We got a connection and he invited me ta his private quarters. What’s that say? Most people don’t visit.”  
“Raph, you know I’d love for you to find happiness, but Prince Leonardo? It’s not going to work out, even if he is gaga over you. He’s a prince and he wouldn’t give up all of this to….”

“We’d like to raise a toast,” Hanae said, standing up. “A toast to Leonardo and Kiyomi. Aren’t they a sweet couple?”

“Hear, hear,” the guests said.

“Gorgeous couple,” Taro said, standing up. “We’re so proud and we can’t wait until the wedding, which has been moved up to next April. It’ll be a joyous celebration and we have no doubt it’ll be extravagant. Our only son deserves the best and he’ll get it. Him and his stunning bride, Kiyomi. Leonardo will still enlist in the military of course.”

Raphael’s heart sank. April, wedding, what? Why couldn’t Leo’s dumb parents see that he didn’t care for the girl that way? How could they force him into something he didn’t want?

“No!” Raphael said, rising to his feet, making the entire room gawk at him in astonishment.

“Raphael, I warned you!” Javier snapped. “You’re embarrassing us….”

“You again!” Hanae hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. “Sit down. This is none of your business. This is between my family and…”

“Raphael means no harm. Please don’t be mad at him,” Leo said quickly. “Perhaps he feared the wedding is a rushed one and that I should wait a while. He has a point. I’m only seventeen, so why the change? We agreed on a later date. It might not be his business, but we’ve become a bit friendly since his arrival and I’m sure he only wants the best for me and for Kiyomi.”  
“It is not Raphael’s place or yours to question us,” Hanae said furiously. “Leonardo, you know that. The wedding is on April sixth. You will marry Kiyomi and you’ll enlist in the military as planned. That is an order. Do I make myself clear, young man?”  
“Yes, Mom,” Leo muttered to Raphael’s immense ire. “Raphael, I know you mean well, but this doesn’t concern you. I will be more than delighted to be Kiyomi’s husband, Mom. If it’s earlier that’s fine. I was just a bit shocked, because we’d agreed on another date. I’m sorry to have challenged you so openly. You know what’s best for me. You always have and she is a wonderful girl. I am lucky that she’ll be my wife.”

“I can’t wait!” Kiyomi said, her eyes shining in happiness. “Oh, Leonardo, just think we’ll be bonded soon and we can start thinking about a family. I’m so excited!”

Raphael sat down at his dad’s urging, disbelief etched on his face.

“You and me are going to have a chat later, Raphael,” Javier whispered into his son’s ear slits. “I’m fucking pissed off at you. How could you do that? I’m so mortified. You owe the family an apology. Do it now, Raphael.”

Raphael stood, glared at Leo and thought, what a fuckin’ pussy he is. He don't want her and he can’t even stand up ta his parents. I could never love a fuckin’ wimp like that. What was I thinkin’? If he had any balls he’d tell them ta fuck off and that he likes me.

“I’m sorry,” Raphael muttered. “I didn’t mean ta poke my nose into yer affairs. Please accept my apology, Yer Majesty. I overstepped my boundaries.”

“Damn straight you did,” Hanae said crossly. “Just like your mother did,” she mumbled under her breath. “I’m sorry, everyone. Please continue your lunch.”

The rest of the meal was uneventful. The guests chatted enthusiastically about the wedding and the general mood was upbeat.

Raphael picked at his food and left the room, as soon as he could, his heart shattered. He’d really taken a shine to Leo. How could he have been so wrong and liked a drip? Donnie had been right. He, Raphael, had been a fool for liking Leo and they didn’t have a future. They never had.

A devastated Raphael went to his room and waited in trepidation for the lecture from his dad.

XXXX

Raphael's door opened an hour later. His heart hammered, as he thought, Dad. I'm fuckin' in for it now. Dad's gonna tan my hide.

The door was locked and Raphael thought anxiously, yeah, I'm gonna get it. I ain't been whipped before, but I'm gonna be now.

Leo looked at the emerald skinned turtle, who lay in bed and who trembled, clearly thinking he was in trouble and said softly, "Relax. It's just me, Raph."  
Raphael raised his tear stained face and said bitterly, "What do ya want? Shouldn't ya be celebratin' with yer fiancée?"  
"She went home, because she had some things to do. My parents and yours are in the garden. Your dad couldn't stop apologizing about your behavior and then he asked my parents if they could do him a favor. Your dad said he can't handle you anymore and he wondered if my parents would allow you to stay here in the palace until you completed your schooling. You'd have the best tutors and would lack for nothing. My parents agreed, but Mom doesn't like you. Your attitude has to change if you're going to live here and you have to be respectful to her."  
"Me stay in the palace with ya and yer family? I'd rather slit my wrists."  
"It's not that bad and you'd see me," Leo said, his sapphire eyes twinkling.  
"Why would I wanna?"  
"Because you like me and I like you," Leo said, sitting down on the bed and making Raphael's heart race at his close proximity.  
"I don't like cowards."  
Leo cupped his cheek and said, "I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I couldn't. It doesn't mean I don't like you. I like you very much and I still want you to come to my private quarters this afternoon."  
"No."  
"Huh? Why not?"  
"Because this ain't gonna nowhere, Leo. Yer gonna kiss me, love me and then yer gonna marry her, like a dutiful son. Yer kingdom matters more ta ya than I do. Ya said earlier that it's complicated. I'm gonna get my heart broken."  
"I'm going to make you an offer. Be mine and we'll see how it goes. I'll leave my family if it goes well. family. I'll leave them and everything here to be with you. I'll move and I'll do whatever it takes to prove my love to you. I'll renounce my claim to the throne, Raph. I swear," Leo said and stroked Raphael's cheek. "Damn it. I haven't known you long, but you're already in my heart and soul and I...I don't love Kiyomi. I never have. I've never kissed her, held her, never told I loved her. I've never felt the way about someone, like I feel about you, Raph, and I haven't even known you a day. I want you body, heart and soul."

Raphael's heart pounded, as he pressed his lips onto Leo's, his arms tugging Leo down beside him.

They kissed passionately, until the desire for air was too great and they pulled apart, panting heavily.

"Was that a yes?" Leo said breathlessly. "You will be my boyfriend?"  
"It was a fuckin' yes and I will," Raphael said and grinned. He leant in for another kiss and wrapped his arms around Leo, feeling the happiest he'd ever been in his short existence.

Leo pulled apart a few minutes later and said, "I hope I'll see you later this afternoon, Raph. I have something special planned for us."  
"I wouldn't miss it, Leo."  
"I'll talk to your dad and tell him you were only trying to help. Make yourself at home."  
"What have ya got planned?"  
"Something I know will knock your shell off," Leo said and winked. "See you later."

Leo left the room.

I'm with Leo, Raphael thought happily, his green eyes shining in elation. I can't believe it. He said let's see how things go and if he's happy he'll leave with me. Wow. I got a feelin' that'll happen. It's gonna be me and Leo forever and I'm gonna live in the palace now and see Leo everyday. Wow. I can't believe it. I found love. Who'd a thought I would? I sure as hell didn't and thought I'd die alone. I'm so damn excited. I can't wait until this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The next chapter will be their date. :)
> 
> Thanks to all reading, following and for the kudos.


	6. Leo and Raph's first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raph have their first date. Tons of fluff.

Raphael took a long shower that afternoon, his eyes shining merrily, as he thought about his date with Leo. I wonder if I should take him a gift, he thought. What do ya give a guy, who’s got everythin’? All I got is my heart. Is that enough?

Raphael dressed in his red kimono and his heart racing, he made his way to the prince’s private quarters.

XXXX

Raphael was met at the entrance to Leo’s quarters by a burly blond and dark eyed man, who had a dagger in his belt, a fierce expression on his face.

“What do you want?” the man demanded, retrieving his dagger and glaring at Raphael. “This is the prince’s private domain. No one enters it, apart from family and trusted servants.”  
“I’m a pal of Leo’s. Raphael Garcia. He invited me ta see him.”  
“Is that so? I’m his bodyguard and I didn’t get the memo. You wait here, while I check out your story.”

The man disappeared through the door and returned a few minutes later with Leo, who was dressed in a yellow and red kimono.

“I’m so sorry, Raph,” Leo said. “I forgot to tell Hun. My mind’s been a little occupied lately. Hun, you can return to your duty. Come on, Raph.”  
“May I ask why this peasant is visiting you, your Majesty?” Hun asked, peering down at Raphael in disdain.  
“Raphael is staying with us, Hun. His dad is the President of the United States. I thought he might like to listen to some music and hang with me a bit, now that we’re sort of brothers. I expect you to be polite to him at all times. He’s a treasured guest. Do you understand?”  
“Yes. Your Majesty.”  
“Come along, Raph.”

Leo led Raphael through the entrance and the door closed behind them.

XXXXX

Leo and Raphael wandered down a long passage and the prince then opened a door and they went inside.

Japanese instrumental music played softly on a CD player and incense candles were dotted around the room, casting a soft and romantic glow.

Tatami mats were on the floor and a tray containing a tea pot and cups was on the floor. This was probably a room Leo liked to use when he wanted to be alone. It was peaceful, serene and far away from the bustle of the palace.

“Please sit down,” Leo said. “I love your kimono. You look adorable in it. It brings out your eyes, Raph.”  
Raphael blushed and said, “I….”  
Leo sniffed him and said, “You smell sensational. Did you use cologne?”  
“No. It’s my natural scent, but I did shower,” Raphael said and flushed again.  
“Hmm. You dressed up for me, huh? I love it. The kimono really suits you.” Leo touched his lips to Raphael’s in a tender kiss and then said, “I made tea, Raph. I hope you like mint. I find it refreshing.”  
Raphael sat down and said, “Ya made it? I thought yer servants would.”  
“No. I made it,” Leo said and poured the tea into a china cup. He handed the cup to Raphael and said, “This is one of my favorite rooms. I use it to meditate, which helps center me. Do you meditate?”  
“Thank ya,” Raphael said and sipped the tea. He grimaced inwardly at the taste. He’d always hated tea, but he’d drink it, because his beloved had made it and he didn’t want to offend him. “My idea of meditatin’ is tinkerin’ with bikes or drawin’ and paintin’. It helps calms me and Mom says I’m talented. She’s got a lotta my art all over the house.”  
“That’s sweet. I’d like to see some of it sometime.”  
“Of course. What else do ya do ta relax?”  
“I love horse riding, tending to my bonsai, reading, listening to music, watching movies and ninjitsu. I train as often as I can with my sensei, Oroku Saki. He used to be a bad man and he was given the death penalty for murdering one of our cooks, but he changed in prison and Dad pardoned him. He’s a great guy. I often go to him for advice. He’d teach you ninjitsu if you like. I think you’d make a fine ninja. What do you like to do for fun?”  
“I read, paint, draw, listen ta music and watch movies. I'm a ninja, Leo. I’ve trained since I was a kid and my choice of weapon is the sai. I sharpened the ends, though, so it’s both an offensive and defensive weapon. They’re at home. Dad wouldn’t let me bring them. Hey. Ya said Oroku Saki’s been here a while. Do ya think he knew my Mom?”  
“It’s possible. We can ask him. Have you ever ridden a horse?”  
“A pony when I was a kid, but I’m game ta learn.”  
“Cool. I’ll teach you tomorrow. What movies do you like?”  
“Action. You?”  
“War movies mostly and the odd romance. I don’t watch TV much. I prefer reading. I don’t really get much time to enjoy my hobbies, because of my duties. It sucks. I wish I could be a normal teenager, like you.”  
“Ya could, ya know,” Raphael said, placing his cup on the tray. “If things work out, we could run away and make a life somewhere else. No one would know. I could get a job at an auto repair shop or somethin’ and ya could do whatever ya wanna do.”  
“Hmm. I like that idea. Freedom. You have no idea what a prison the palace is with all the rules.”  
“I do know. My dad’s strict, especially when I screw up and he grounds me. I ain’t allowed out much and I’ve always gotta have a body guard ‘round, except when I’m at school. Bein’ the President’s son ain’t much of a picnic neither. Mom’s cool, though, and tries ta let me have a normal life and we do fun things together, like goin’ ta theme parks. Ya ever been ta one?”  
“Nope.”  
“It’s loads a fun, Leo. Rides, popcorn, candy floss and miniature golf. I won a giant Teddy for Mom the last time I went. I’d love ta take ya.”  
“That does sound like fun, but I think anywhere with you would be,” Leo said and smiled, making Raphael’s heart flip. “I don’t think I’d be bored for one second with you.” He kissed Raphael’s hand and said, “It’d be impossible.”  
Blushing, Raphael said, “I got a confession. I thought ya’d be a snooze and a drip from all I read ‘bout ya and from what Donnie said, but ya ain’t and I’m havin’ a blast with ya.”  
“Me too,” Leo said and sipped his tea.  
“Ya ain’t offended?”  
“No. I suppose I project that I'm borin', but there are more layers to me, Raph, and I know there are more to you. It’s amazing how much we have in common, given our vastly different backgrounds. I can see us working out. I was wondering. You haven’t told much about your family life. What’s it like? Are your parents loving?”  
“There ain't much ta say. I’m the youngest of three kids. My sister’s married ta the hockey player, Casey Jones. April's cool and Casey's a great bro-in-law. Donnie’s a geek and tech whiz. I’m just the rebel and the black sheep. Well, accordin’ ta Dad. Mom dotes on me. It’s kinda embarrassin’ sometimes, but also lovely. She’s an awesome Mom, who adores her kids. All of us and she’s never made me feel like I don’t belong. Dad tolerates me for Mom, I think. Mom had a miscarriage just before I hatched and she consoled herself by takin’ me in. Dad only did so for her. He said he loves me, but he ain’t been there much for me. Not like with his biological kids. The only times I see him is when he lectures me. I don’t remember my bio Mom of course. I wasn’t with her long. I don’t remember how she smelled. All I have is a picture in my mind of what my uncle who saw her said. He was one of the cups on the homicide scene. The cops learned who she was and the identities of those who were in the house, but that’s all. It’s kinda like a cover up, I think. Someone must a known her and they ain’t talkin’. Maybe it’s outta fear for yer parents. My uncle Joe found me with my deceased Mom and he introduced me ta Mom and that’s how I came ta be parta the family. Mom had been shot and I was pinned under her body and covered in blood. Uncle Joe thinks that I had a lucky escape and that the killers left, because they thought I was dead. My poor Mom. Why would anyone wanna shoot her, Leo? I'm hopin' I get answers soon."  
"I'm so sorry, Raph," Leo said and squeezed his hand. "That's so sad. I hope you get the answers you're looking for."  
"Thanks. I wish I could remember my Mom. I wonder what she'd think 'bout me."  
"She'd adore you and with great reason. You're a tremendous person. I haven't known you long and I already sense that. I know she'd be proud of you and she's probably watching over you right now and smiling. She's your Guardian Angel, you know."  
"I hope so. I'd hate her ta think badly of me, wherever she is. Anyway, I got cousins, aunts, grandparents, uncles and most a them have been wonderful ta me, but I don’t belong with them.“  
“Why would you say that? They obviously love you."  
“Look at me. I’m a mutant. I belong with someone of my own species. Ya. That’s where I really belong. By yer side. I knew it when I laid eyes on ya."  
“I couldn’t agree more. A line of a song just came to me. The fools of little faith will never know the higher places two hearts can go. That’s so true. That’s what you do to me, Raph. You bring me happiness and make my heart swell. All my life I’ve been a walking corpse and now I have you, I’m so excited I want to shout it to the world.”  
“So do I. I wanna tell Mom. She’d be thrilled for me. Ya know, I’ve caused so much strife, drama and embarrassment ta the family, but her love and faith in me has never wavered. She’s told me more than once that all she wants for me is ta be happy and ta find love and she don’t care who it’s with, as long as her baby boy’s happy and cared for.”  
“I love the sound of your Mom. She sounds fantastic and that’s just how a mom should be. Mine is cold and domineering and so is my Dad. They’re a match made in Heaven. They make all my decisions right down to what I should wear sometimes. I hate it. I’m seventeen, but technically I’m still a kid and have to do all they say.”  
“See. That’s why ya should run away, Leo. I know runnin’ ain’t a macho thing ta do, but it sure beats livin’ in this shithole with yer awful parents. I ain’t spoken ta them much, but I already despise them, especially yer Mom! She don’t like me neither.”  
“I can understand that. I love my parents, but I don’t like them. It’s complicated. Then there’s my gran, Dad’s mom, Juno. She’s just as bad. Rumor has it she’s annihilated some of our family. I wouldn’t put it past her. She’s eighty now and isn’t in the best of health, but she’s still intimidating. You’ll meet her soon. Make sure you’re courteous when you do. If you think Mom’s horrid, she’s a million times worse with her venomous tongue.”  
“I can charm her,” Raphael said with a grin. “I’m good at sweet talkin’ if I wanna try.”  
“That’s exactly what I’m afraid of. You’re fiery and impetuous. Gran doesn’t like that and is old school. You speak when you’re spoken to."  
“Hey. She’d remember Mom, right?”  
“Most likely.”  
“Maybe I can ask her ‘bout my Mom.”  
“Perhaps. Now there’s something else I have planned?”  
“More tea?” Raphael muttered in disgust and clapped a hand over his mouth in embarrassment.  
“You didn’t like it?”  
Raphael removed his hand and said, “Sorry. That was rude and ya went ta so much trouble.”  
“It’s okay. I hated it too,” Leo said and chuckled. “I made it too strong.”  
“No. I don’t like tea in general, Leo. I just drank it, ‘cause ya made it. Sorry. Now I feel like an ass and ya did so much ta try and make this special. The candles, the music, this quiet place.”  
“Don’t feel that way, my love,” Leo said and cupped his cheek. “I appreciate your honesty and it means more tea for me,” he added, his sapphire eyes twinkling. “I’ll make something you like next time. What would you like?”  
“Hot chocolate’s always a winner,” Raphael said, gazing into his eyes, his heart turning to mush. “With marshmallows and whipped cream. I like coffee in the mornings.”  
“Whatever you want. My wish is your command. Just don’t ask me to cook,” Leo said and chuckled. “I’ve tried, but I burn things and I fight with the toaster. It always blows up when I use it.”  
“Then I’ll do the cookin’ if I can get free reign in the kitchen, because I assume yer cooks hog it. I’ll cook all the time when we’ve got our own place. Hey. My Uncle Joe would help us find a place or we could stay with him for a bit. He’s cool.”  
“Our own place. I love the sound of that.” Leo pressed his lips against Raphael’s and then said, “I have a surprise. Follow me.”  
“Where?”  
"Just come and see, Raph. I hope you like it.”

Raphael stood up, followed him and they went into another room.

XXXX

Raphael’s eyes widened in astonishment, when he saw the large spa in the corner of the room. It was bubbling, a clear indication it was warm and ready.

Leo stripped, tossed his kimono onto a chair and said to a reddening Raphael, “Undress and join me in the tub. I warmed it up, especially for you. What’s wrong? Are you shy? No need to be. It’s just me.”  
“I am. I ain’t been naked in front a someone before, ya know. I mean I blew a guy in a public toilet, but that was all and…..”  
“You’ve had oral sex?” Leo said in amazement. “In a public toilet?”  
“Yeah. Ya think differently of me now, don’t ya and ya don’t want me? I understand. That was a vile thing ta do and it did make the papers and…..”  
“Hey, hey,” Leo said softly. “That was the past. All that matters is the future, Raphie, and that’s with me. I don’t care about your past.”  
“Raphie?”  
“It suits you,” Leo said with a shrug. “I’d like to call you that.”  
“My Mom called me that when I was a kid. I like it and I love hearin' ya call me it. Leo, it was just that one time and we didn’t do nothin’ else. I’m a virgin.”  
“Really? That’s a coincidence, because so am I,” Leo said and smiled. “My first time is going to be with you and it’ll be passionate, sweet, loving and perfect. Just like you. And your first time will be with me, so it'll be doubly special. Now strip. I want to see you, Raphie. All of you.”  
“I got scars. They’re ugly, ya know. I got a couple of deep ones on my plastron and a lightin’ bolt one in my plastron and….”  
“Hey. I’m naked. Fair’s fair, Raphie,” Leo said and undressed him.

Trembling, Raphael stood and chewed his lip, as Leo traced the scars on his plastron with his fingers.

“Very nice,” Leo said approvingly. “I think the scars add character and it doesn’t detract from your beauty. You’re gorgeous, Raphie. Inside and out. How'd you get the scars?”  
“Yer hot, Leo. I’ve been in a knife fight twice and the lightin’ chip I got was when Mom accidentally dropped me in a store and a shoppin’ cart rolled onto me. I tell people it was in a fight, though, because a shoppin’ cart’s lame. I was lucky it wasn’t more serious.”  
“I’d say. You’ve been in tons of fights?”  
“Uh huh. Mostly the victor, though. Been expelled from a few schools and currently suspended from the last one, but I shouldn’t have been. The kid called my cousin Kelly a slut and I walloped him. Asshole deserved it! Sure, Kelly’s been ‘round the block, but ya don’t diss my family, ya know. I also saved her from bein’ raped and beat up the would be rapist. He lost some teeth, but I don’t regret it. The prick deserved it!”  
“He did. You’re so brave, Raphie.”  
“It’s nothin’. I’d do anythin’ for my family. Even sacrificin’ my life. I avoided jail, because Dad bribed the guy’s family. Wrong, I know, but Dad didn’t want his reputation ta be ruined. That’s what he cares ‘bout most. His rep and Mom. Not me.”  
“Well, I think you’re brave, passionate and a dream come true. Now get in the tub before I let my desire overwhelm me and ravage you.”  
“Ravage me, huh?” Raphael said and smirked. “What if I want that right now, babe? This is yer private quarters and no one’s gonna enter and...”  
“I’d like to get to know you better first. Get in the tub.”  
“Whatever ya say, Fearless,” Raphael said and climbed into the tub.

Leo joined him and sat down next to him.

“The tub’s amazin’, Leo,” Raphael said, enjoying the warm water. He splashed some at his boyfriend and said, “This whole date’s been amazin’. Most fun I ever had.”  
“Really? So I’m not droll after all,” Leo said playfully and splashed water back at Raphael.  
“No. This is my first date and it’s the first of many between us. I wonder what ya’ll do next.”  
“I was thinking we could go out and see the city later. I have to take Hun, though. That’s the rule and probably another body guard as well. It stinks, but that’s my life.”  
“Ya could ditch them.”  
“I could, but they’d run to my parents and I’d be in shit. It’s not that bad. I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant. Do you like dim sum and sushi?”  
“Love them,” Raphael lied. He loathed sushi, but he’d try to like it for his boyfriend.  
“Awesome. We can sit outside on the deck and we’ll probably have the whole restaurant to ourselves. That’s what we do when we go out, however we’ll have to refrain from showing affection, okay?”  
“Got it. Even holdin’ hands?”  
“Yes. Homosexuality is frowned upon and if my parents learn that I’m dating you all hell will break loose. You understand, right?”  
“But if things go great between us ya will leave, right?”  
“That’s what I said. I meant it then and I still do, Raphie. Have I told you how stunning you are?”

Raphael’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head.

“So shy, huh?” Leo said. “No need to be around me.” He tilted Raphael’s head up and kissed him soundly on his lips.”You’re gorgeous, Raphie, and I’m going to show you how much I care about you every chance I get.”

They leant in for another kiss, which quickly intensified, their arms around one another, their churring loud, their raw passion for one another consuming them.

Man, this feels so right, Raphael thought happily, as they continued kissing. Bein' with him. My arms are open and he belongs in them. I belong ta him and he belongs ta me for all eternity. We’re gonna have the best life together. I know we will. I’ve found my soulmate and I ain’t gonna let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Oroku Saki have the answers Raphael wants?


	7. Kiyomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie officially meets Kiyomi and sparks fly.

Donnie had left the palace after lunch and had gone into town with Mikey and a couple of Mikey’s pals, as well as the obligatory bodyguards. They’d shopped, dined on sushi at an upmarket restaurant and gone to a couple museums. It’d bored Mikey senseless, but Donnie was in his element, as he gawked in fascination at the displays of ancient artefacts. He could look at them forever and never tire.

The museums had been closed to the public when they arrived, which was cool, because Donnie didn’t like crowds.

Donnie often went by himself to museums back in New York, because his family didn’t share his interest and Raphael would often scoff at him and call him a nerd, but he didn’t care. He’d always been drawn to technology and architecture and that would never change. He’d been a whiz kid, had skipped several grades and gone to university at fourteen. Now he was doing his Masters in Biochemistry, as well as Astrology, Aerodynamics and Physics, but he wished he had someone to share his life with, because he was incredibly lonely. Sure, he had Raphael to talk to and they were extremely close, but Raphael didn’t share his passion in any shape or form and he wished he had someone who did and who could understand him.

Mikey and his pals yawned in boredom and went to look at another display, but Donnie ignored them and continued studying a Japanese scroll.

“Hi,” a female voice suddenly said.

Donnie looked up and noticed an olive skinned and hazel eyed turtle He recognized her as Kiyomi and smiled.

“Hi,” Donnie said. “You’re Kiyomi, right? We didn’t get a chance to officially meet, but I recognize you.”  
“Yes. That’s me. You’re Donatello, President Garcia’s eldest son,” she said and extended a hand.

Donnie shook it and electricity coursed through his body at the touch and he felt butterflies in his chest. Wow, she’s beautiful, he thought. So beautiful and just look at her eyes. They’re gorgeous. No, Donnie. She’s taken. Remember that.

“Correct,” Donnie said and smiled, his cheeks flushed, his heart pounding and his mouth suddenly dry.

What’s the matter with me, Donnie thought? I’m blushing like a damn school girl. Grr. Donnie, stop it. You look like a dweeb! Raph would laugh at you.

“You’re beautiful,” Donnie blurted out and then immediately realized his error. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean that. It’s just… I.. Sorry. I’m such an idiot!”  
Kiyomi’s eyes twinkled and she giggled, making Donnie’s heart flip. “Thank you, Donatello. That’s sweet.”  
Blushing profusely, Donnie said, “So, what brings you here? Please call me Donnie.”

Uh, stupid question, Donnie, he internally admonished himself.

“I come here often, Donnie,” Kiyomi said. “I love ancient artefacts, mythology, science and technology. I’d like to study technology and science at university, but that’s not on the cards for me. I’m marrying Leonardo in April and my role will be his wife and mother to our children. Women don’t go to university. That’s the tradition in our families,” Kiyomi said wistfully. “Anyway, this is my escapism.”  
“Mine too, but no one shares my enthusiasm. My brother calls me a nerd.”  
“Raphael, the Turtle, who’s against my wedding?”  
“Yes. Him. I’m so sorry about that, Kiyomi. Raph was out of line.”  
“He was, but it’s to be expected. I imagine a lot of people are against my union with Leonardo. I can’t imagine why Raphael is. He doesn’t even know me or Leonardo.”  
“I assure you it’s not personal and I’ll tell my brother to mind his own business. Anyway, Raph’s opinion doesn’t matter and you’ll soon be Princess Kiyomi.”  
“I will. By the way, I don’t think you’re a nerd. I think you’re kind of cute.”  
“I am?” Donnie said and ran a hand through his short dark hair.  
“Uh huh.”

Mikey and his pals came bounding over and enthusiastically greeted Kiyomi.

“Hi,” Kiyomi said. “Odd seeing you at a museum, Mikey.”  
“Donnie wanted to come. How are you? Have you picked out your dress yet? Do you want me to help you?”  
“I’d love that, Mikey,” Kiyomi said and laughed. “I know you have exquisite taste.”  
“We were thinking of going to a games arcade. Do you want to come?”  
“No, thanks, Mikey. I’d like to stay here. I haven’t finished checking out the exhibits.”  
“Maybe next time. Donnie, you coming?”  
“I thought Donatello would like to join me. I’m sure he hasn’t seen everything either. How about we meet up at Yang’s for dinner?”  
“Sure! Have fun. Come on, guys.”

Kiyomi linked her arm through Donnie's and they spent the next few hours oohing and aahing over everything and exchanging information about their lives and the exhibits.

Donnie had never had so much fun before. She was smart, clearly educated, had a sense of humor, was passionate and she was a beauty. Okay. She was a turtle like his brother, but he didn’t see that. He saw her for who she was. A treasure and someone he’d love to date. It was a shame she was already spoken for and to someone, who according to Raphael, wasn’t in love with her.

I think Raph just sees what he wants to, because he likes the prince, Donnie thought, as he listened to Kiyomi talk about a tapestry on the wall. How could anyone not want this gorgeous woman? They’d be insane not to. She's fantastic. I could totally see myself married to her.

“Donnie, are you listening?” Kiyomi asked. “You seem distracted.”  
“I’m fine. I was thinking.”  
“About what?”  
“I’m having a blast. The most fun I’ve ever had.”  
“Me too. Leonardo loves museums, but we usually never stay long, because he gets bored after a while. Me, I could explore them forever and never tire. It’s nice to have someone who shares my passion with me. You’re so knowledgeable, as well. I like that. You’re so intelligent and easy to talk to. I find Leonardo holds back and bottles things in. I don’t mean to talk ill of my beloved, but sometimes he’s emotionally unavailable and it hurts. It’s so unlike me, you know. I’m bubbly, chatty and I love being around people. Leonardo’s the opposite. I keep hoping he’ll change. I love him, but if he’s like this now what will it be like when we’re married? Sorry. It’s not your problem. I love Leonardo, I really do, but I get a feeling that he’s not so excited about our marriage. He didn’t even kiss me after the announcement. All he did was hold my hand and then when I said I had to go home he didn’t even ask me to stay or to dinner and I haven’t heard a word from him this afternoon. You’d think your fiancé would contact you, right?”  
“I would think so.”  
“Maybe he’s having doubts about us. I can’t understand why. We’ve been together for two years and he always seemed happy.”

Two years and he’s never kissed her, Donnie thought. Either Leo’s extremely reserved or he’s gay. Poor woman. She sounds miserable.

“Sorry. I don’t mean to burden you with my troubles. Maybe Leonardo’s shy and he’ll come out of his shell when we’re married," Kiyomi said.  
“Kiyomi, are you happy?” Donnie asked.  
“Huh?” Kiyomi said and blinked.  
“Are you happy with Leonardo?”  
“Of course I am. Leonardo is patient, respectful and kind. Why do you ask?”  
“You said he’s emotionally unavailable and you don’t think he loves you.”  
“He is, but that’s maybe my fault. I can be too demanding, I think.”  
“No. Kiyomi. You’re not. You deserve someone who loves you for who you are, who’s proud to be yours, who hugs you, kisses you and who is emotionally available. You deserve to follow your dreams and to have a partner, who supports them. You’re so intelligent and you deserve more than just being a wife to a man, who probably doesn’t love you.”  
“Leonardo…..”  
“Leonardo, what? Come on, Kiyomi. He hasn’t even kissed you. Not even once. Don’t you find that strange? Have you ever considered that he’s gay?”  
Kiyomi’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened and she said, “That’s absurd. Leonardo isn’t gay!”  
“Then why hasn’t he kissed you at least once? Damn it. If I were your boyfriend, fiancé, whatever, I’d kiss you every chance I got and I’d be proud you’re mine, because you’re an exquisite woman, Kiyomi, and you deserve to be loved and romanced. You’re a gem. I would support your dreams. You could go to university and do whatever you wished. That’s what I would do. You don’t have to marry him. You can…. You can come back with me to the States, we can date and see what happens. We have a connection, Kiyomi, and not just a shared loved of science and stuff. You feel it, don’t you? We have sparks and chemistry.”  
“Yes, we do and maybe we could be together in another life, Donnie, but I’m betrothed to Leonardo and I will marry him. You’re wrong about him. He’s not gay. He’s just shy and that’s understandable….”  
“You’ll never be happy, Kiyomi, and you know why? Because you know I’m telling the truth.”  
“You’re wrong, Donnie. Leonardo loves me, I love him and we’ll be happy, so why don’t you and your horrible brother stay out of our business, okay?” Kiyomi said furiously, her hazel eyes flashing.

Donnie ignored her outburst, cupped her face and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

Kiyomi’s eyes widened in amazement, but she didn’t pull away. She eagerly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The bodyguards didn’t see them, because they were at another exhibit.

They kissed deeply, passionately, giving into their raw attraction for one another, butterflies in their chests and hearts racing. It was their first kiss and both were completely blown away.

Donnie broke the kiss and said breathlessly, “See. That’s love, Kiyomi. That’s what a kiss should be like from a man, who adores his girl.”  
“You’re a great kisser, Donnie, and that’s everything I expected my first kiss to be….”  
“It was mine too.”  
“But I’m betrothed to Leonardo and I will marry him. We have to. Don’t you see and I want to….”  
“If you wanted to you wouldn’t have kissed me back. You don’t want him, Kiyomi. You’re just doing as you’re told. Let’s make a deal. If I don’t sweep you totally off your feet by April you can go ahead and marry him, but at least give us a chance. You can see we have potential.”  
“You mean go behind Leonardo’s back?”  
“I guess so. Look, we have chemistry and …I’d like to see where this could go.”  
She nodded and said, “All right.” She pulled out a paper and pen from her pocket, wrote her number on it, handed the piece of paper to him and said, “Yes. I’ve never felt so carried away before, Donnie. I’d like to see you again. Call me, but if we do this we have to be discreet.”  
“That’s my middle name,” Donnie kidded and tucked the piece of paper into his pocket.  
Kiyomi smiled and said, “We should go to the restaurant now.”  
“I can eat.”

Donnie called the bodyguards over and they left, arriving at the restaurant just after 6 p.m.

XXXX

Donnie thoroughly enjoyed his time with Mikey and Kiyomi at the restaurant. Mikey’s friends had gone home. They dined on duck and sushi and Kiyomi kept them entertained with her tales of boarding school and some of her travels.

They went home a little before eight.

XXXX 

Donnie and Mikey arrived home at eight thirty.

“Hey,” Mikey said, as he led Donnie to his room. “You do realize she’s taken, right?”  
“Huh?” Donnie said.  
“Kiyomi. She’s Leo’s. You stared at her all night, dude, as if you were a lovesick puppy.”  
“That obvious, huh?”  
“Yeah. You’d better stop it or Leo’s going to get pissed. I won’t tell him this time. You don’t want to see Leo mad. I’ve been on the end of his wrath a few times and let’s just say it’s frightening. Do you understand?”  
“I do. Sorry, Mikey.”  
“And tell your brother to mind his affairs as well. His outburst earlier was disgraceful.”  
“Understood.”  
“Good night, dude,” Mikey said and went to his room.

XXXX

Donnie opened his bedroom door, entered his room and flopped down fully clothed on his bed, a large grin upon his face. Kiyomi, he thought. She’s an angel and the most incredible woman I ever met. I can’t wait to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Aw. Donnie and Kiyomi are so sweet together.


	8. Dinner and a trip to the ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael have their second date, which ends with a trip to the ER.

Leo met Raphael at seven that evening and they left the palace dressed in their kimonos and accompanied by six bodyguards, including Hun.

The chauffeur drove them to Leo’s favorite restaurant, Sushi Saito. It could only seat eight, so booking was essential.

Leo had booked the entire place and he had no doubt Raphael would love the three star Michelin restaurant that he thought served the best sushi and he especially loved their tuna.

“So, where are we going, Leo?” Raphael asked from his seat next to Leo in the back of the limo.  
“Sushi Saito, which has the most amazing sushi. You’ll love it.”  
“I can’t wait,” Raphael lied, his stomach churning at the thought of eating raw fish, but he’d do it for his beloved.  
“I thought we could maybe catch a movie afterwards and then get ice cream. Do you like scary movies?”  
“Love them.”  
“Cool. They’re showing It and I’ve always wanted to see it, but never had the guts to alone.”  
“The killer clown?” Raphael said and frowned. “Man, that gave me the shivers and nightmares, but sure if ya wanna see it.”

“Why don’t you watch something else?” Hun suggested. “I didn’t like that movie.”  
“Were you scared, Hun?” Leo said in a teasing tone. “It’s not real.”  
“I wasn’t afraid!” Hun lied. “I just don’t care for it.”

“He was afraid,” Gorka, a Spanish bodyguard said and smirked. “I know he was. Me and the guys watched it last week. Hun covered his eyes and wept like a baby. Haha. It was hilarious.”

“Enough!” Hun hissed, his eyes flashing. “Fine. Tough me was frightened, but you’re afraid of cats, Gorka. You call them possessed, so there.”  
“I so am not!” Gorka protested indignantly. “I just don’t like cats. They’re evil. Look at their eyes.”

Leo and Raphael burst out laughing.

“Oh, man, ya two are priceless,” Raphael said. “Ain’t they, Leo?”  
“Uh huh. Don’t worry, guys. It stays between us. I’ll change the movie then. How about Gangs of New York? It got rave reviews in the paper.”  
“Cool."

The chauffeur pulled up outside the tower, where the restaurant was located.

They all climbed out, entered the building, went upstairs and headed to the restaurant.

XXXX

They entered the restaurant and heard Japanese instrumental music, which Leo loved.

Leo was warmly greeted by the chef, who’d known him for a long time.

“These are my bodyguards, Gorka, Hun, Hiro, Takahashi, Daniel and Tom,” Leo said. “And this is my esteemed friend, Raphael Garcia. He’s the son of the President of the United States and is staying with my family.”  
“Pleased to meet you all,” the chef said and bowed. “Please understand, Your Majesty, that the dining area is very small, so I can’t serve you all at once. I’d ordinarily serve seven at the counter, but you men are bulky, so I can’t seat more than four. I can place tatami mats on the floor and serve the rest of you that way.”  
“They’ll dine on the mats. Raphael and I’ll dine at the counter. Please bring sake for me and Raphael. My men will have soda or water.”  
“Very well, Your Majesty. Please take a seat.”

The chef bowed and went to the kitchen.

Raphael and Leo sat at the counter, while the bodyguards sat on tatami mats.

“You’re going to love this, Raph,” Leo said and smiled. “His sushi is fantastic.”  
“Ya come here often?”  
“Yeah. My chefs make divine sushi, but his is the best. I’m so glad I could bring you here. I just know you’re going to love it as much as I do. It could be our favorite place.”

I doubt that, Raphael thought. Make me sick, yeah. Make me love it, hell no. It’s slimy and stinks and…I don’t got the heart ta tell ya I loathe it, because ya look so happy and I…Fuck. I hope I don’t throw up.

The chef brought the sake and poured some in small china cups. He also placed small china bowls, a bottle of his homemade soy sauce, a large bowl of wasabi and chop sticks on the table.

“Salut,” Leo said and clinked his cup against Raphael’s.  
“Salut,” Raphael said, trying not to wrinkle his beak at the strong aroma of the drink.

Raphael sipped the sake and thought, man, it’s kinda nice. Potent, but nice. I like it and maybe it’ll make the fish go down easier.

The chef brought two huge platters of sushi containing salmon roses, sashimi, eel, California rolls, octopus, sardine, sea urchin and puffer fish. He knew Leo had a huge appetite and he had a feeling Raphael did as well.

Leo didn’t question if the chef had removed the poisonous part from the puffer fish, because he’d never had a problem eating it in the past and he didn’t think they would now. Besides, the chef was extremely experienced and knew how to treat the fish.

Leo poured some soy sauce into a bowl and tucked in to the octopus, his eyes shining in happiness, as he savored it.

Raphael swallowed his revulsion and thought, here goes nothin’. He picked up his chop sticks, picked up a salmon rose, dipped it into the soy sauce, added some wasabi and popped it into his mouth.

Expecting to be repulsed, Raphael was pleasantly surprised when he found he liked it. How strange. He hadn’t liked sushi in the past. Maybe it’d been off or something? But what he’d just eaten was phenomenal. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

“Like it, Raph?” Leo asked.  
“Yeah. It’s great. Let me be honest, Leo. I wasn’t a fan of sushi before. I said I was, because I saw how much ya liked it and I didn’t wanna disappoint ya, but I truly love it now. Ya’ve converted me.”  
“I’m glad,” Leo said and smiled. “But, Raph, you don’t have to like things just because I do, okay? Tell me when you don’t. I won’t be mad.”  
“Okay.”

They ate the rest of the sushi, drank more sake and chatted about their plans for the following day.

“I’m stuffed. That was so terrific. I’d love ta come back here again, Leo,” Raphael said. “I love the place. It’s intimate, cozy and I love the food.”  
“We will. I had a blast with you, but there are so many other places I want to show you. Not just restaurants. I want to take you fishing, to Mount Fuji, camping….”  
“Ya camp?” Raphael said in surprise.  
“Well, glamping,” Leo said and laughed. “It’s posh camping. I stay in a five star Safari park with incredible massive tents that have spa baths in them, sofas, king size beds and I'm waited on hand and foot.”  
“So no different than usual. How 'bout real campin'? I ain’t never been, but I’d like ta go. Just us,” Raphael said in a lower voice.  
“Not feasible. You know that.”  
“We could if ya came back ta the States with me. We could do whatever we want and lose the guards. It’s awesome bein’ with ya, but takin’ them with us wherever we go sucks.”  
“I know, but there’s nothing I can do, Raph.”

Raphael suddenly felt a tingling sensation in his lips, tongue and fingers.

“Leo,” Raphael said in a panicked voice. “I feel funny. Leo….What’s happenin’? I feel sick, dizzy. Leo?”  
“Me too,” Leo said fearfully. “Help! Help! Guys, please help us!”

The bodyguards immediately rushed over. None of them had eaten the puffer fish, but they all knew what was happening. The poisonous parts hadn’t been removed from the fish and the neurotoxic venom was affecting Leo and Raphael. They needed to get to the hospital fast.

Leo’s cries had alerted the chef, who saw the bodyguards lifting up Raphael and Leo into their arms.

“You fool,” Hun growled at the chef. “You didn’t remove the toxic parts! You’ll be charged with murder if they die!”

The men left a distraught and shocked chef, who knew his career was over, even if the prince and his friend survived. Leaving the poisonous parts in the fish was unforgiveable and his reputation was destroyed forever.

XXXXX

The guards climbed into the limo with Leo and Raphael and ordered the limo driver to take them to the private hospital Leo and his family used.

Hun pulled out his cell and phoned Leo’s parents, informing them of what had happened and telling them they were going to the hospital.

XXXX

Hun and the other body guards arrived at the hospital and carried Leo and Raphael inside.

XXXX

“Some help here,” Hun barked at a nurse. “Prince Leonardo and his pal, Raphael, ate puffer fish and if they don’t get treatment soon they'll die. I need help now!”

The nurse immediately called her colleagues, who took Leo and Raphael into a ward.

Hun and the others waited for Leo's parents.

XXXX

The doctors immediately began the treatment, knowing they were on borrowed time. If the toxin reached the Turtles’ respiratory organs they could die.

Raphael and Leo were still conscious, but the toxin was rapidly invading their bodies and they groaned in agony from their extreme abdominal pain.

“Stay with me, Your Majesty,” Doctor Chin said. “Stay with me. You’re going to be fine.”

“It hurts so badly,” Raphael said mournfully. “I’m gonna die, ain’t I? I don’t wanna die. Leo!”

“No. We’re going to take care of you,” a male nurse said. “Time to activate the charcoal and then turn them to one side when they vomit. You know the drill.”  
“Got it,” a female nurse said.

“Raph, I’m sorry,” Leo said. “I didn’t know. It’s my fault.”  
“Leo, don’t blame yerself! Fuck. I’m gonna… Hurts so bad,” Raphael wept, tears running down his face.

The medical team gave them activated charcoal, along with gastric lavage, knowing that mixture binds with the toxin, which remains inside unabsorbed. It’d induce vomiting and it was the only thing they could do, because there was no antidote for the toxin.

Raphael and Leo threw up for a long time, Leo still blaming himself for their situation.

The medical team then hooked them up to drips and heart monitors.

Leo and Raphael’s pulses, respiratory rates and blood pressures would be constantly monitored.

The next 24 hours were extremely crucial. If they could survive that there was a chance they’d survive without complications and residual deficits in the future.

A weak Leo and Raphael fell asleep, watched over by the medical team, who’d done all they could.

XXXX

Leo’s parents arrived and approached Hun and the other bodyguards.

“What happened, Hun?” Hanae asked.  
“We were at a sushi restaurant and everything was fine. Then Leonardo and Raphael started feeling ill and dizzy. I recognized the symptoms as puffer fish poisoning, because I’d witnessed it before when I was out with a friend of mine. He was rushed to the hospital, but he didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry, Hun,” Taro said and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Will Leonardo and Raphael survive? Do you know anything?”  
“I suspect the medical team gave them activated charcoal and gastric lavage to induce vomiting, but because there’s no antidote that’s all they can do. The next twenty-four hours are crucial. If they survive that without paralysis occurring there’s a good chance they may not have future complications.”

Nurse Chin went outside and saw Leo’s parents. She gave them the rundown and then said they could see their son.

The parents went inside the room, Hanae convinced it was Raphael’s fault.

XXXXX

The ever stoic Hanae gazed at a frail looking Leo, but she didn't break down or cry. That wasn't her nature and she certainly wasn't going to do it in front of commoners. Hanae hadn't even cried at her beloved dad's funeral or when Leo had hatched. She regarded showing emotions as pathetic and had tried to enforce that on her son. She made no effort to hold Leo's hand and she glowered at Raphael. If looks could kill he'd have died on the spot.

Taro was more emotional than his wife, but he didn't display his emotions often, also deeming it a weakness, however the sight of his precious eldest boy in a hospital bed cut him up and he let out a sob, as he approached the bedside and took Leo's hand in his.

"Leonardo, please make it," Taro begged. "I love you so much."  
"Show some decorum, Taro, please," Hanae said. "The commoners are watching us."  
"I don't care, Hanae. Leonardo, open your eyes and look at me. Make it, my son. I love you."

Hanae studied Raphael, who was still asleep and rage overwhelmed her, but she didn't show it with an audience nearby. She smiled sweetly at the nurses, bent down and whispered into Raphael's ear slits.

"You'd better pray you die," Hanae hissed in a low voice. "Because I'm going to make your life a living hell if you make it, Raphael. I know this was your fault. You're nothing but a piece of trash and trouble. Just like your whore mom was."

Raphael woke and heard her threat. He opened his eyes, glared at her and said in a low voice, "Two can play at yer game and yer wrong. I bet my mom was an angel and ya were jealous of her."

The doctors saw Raphael had stirred and came over to check on him.

Hanae moved away, her blood still boiling.

Leo's mom is a bitch, Raphael thought. But she ain't gonna win. I will and me and Leo will have the best life. Please let us make it. Please. I don't wanna die and I don't want Leo ta neither.

"Leo," Raphael said. "Is Leo okay?"  
"He's asleep," Taro said. "What happened, Raphael? Why did you eat puffer fish?"  
"Leo said it was okay ta, because he had before and nothin' happened."  
"I see."  
"It ain't our fault."  
"No. It's not. It's the chef's and he'll pay. Rest. You need your strength."

"I'm going for a smoke," Hanae declared and left the room.

"Yer wife blames me, Yer Majesty," Raphael said. "Why does she hate me so much?"  
"I refuse to talk about my wife behind her back. Don't ask me again," Taro said coldly.

Raphael scrunched up his face and thought, why does she hate Mom and me so much? I gotta find out. I will if I make it. Please let me. I don't wanna die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Will Leo and Raph survive?
> 
> I've never eaten puffer fish and never will. It's playing Russian roulette with your life, so why do people do it?


	9. Good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael receive good news. Saki tells Raphael who his bio dad is.

Raphael’s parents and Donnie arrived at the hospital, having been told about the evening events, and went inside the ward.

Leo’s parents were outside having a smoke break.

XXXX

“My poor darling,” Elena said miserably, tears running down her face, and peppered Raphael’s face with kisses.  
“Mom, please,” Raphael said and blushed in embarrassment. “Stop. Leo's family don't do that.”  
“I don’t care. You’re my baby no matter how old you become, Raphael, and I’ll always show my affection.”

“Yeah, dude,” Don said and grinned. “Besides, you love the attention.”  
“I do not,” Raphael said and flushed, as Leo watched them. “Leo’s parents don’t act like that.”

“They don’t,” Leo said. “I think it’s sweet, Raph. You’re lucky to have parents, who show affection.”  
“Whatever,” Raphael grumbled, though he did secretly love the attention.

“So you ate puffer fish,” Javier said. “How could you be so stupid, Raphael? Do you have any idea of the stress and worry you’ve caused us? Your poor mother’s beside herself. Not to mention April, who doesn’t need any extra stress with the pregnancy!”

“It’s my fault,” Leo said. “I’ve eaten it before and never had a problem, so I thought we’d be fine…..”

“April’s pregnant?” Raphael said in amazement. “How far along, Dad?”  
“We learned earlier. Three months."  
“Wow. That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for her.”

“Baby, what did the docs say?” Elena asked anxiously. “Are you going to be okay, Raphie?”  
“Mom, don’t call me that. It’s Raph, okay?” Raphael huffed and rolled his green eyes.

“Yes, Raphie,” Don said and chuckled. “Suck it up.”

Leo laughed and said, “I love your family, Raph. They’re so different from mine.”  
“Yeah? Wanna trade? No. I wouldn’t trade my family. Even ya, Pops.”

“Wow. Thanks, Raphael,” Javier said sarcastically. “Anyway, you’ve given us a massive fright. Get better, young man. We don’t want to lose you. I know I’m strict sometimes, but I love you, son.”  
“Love ya all,” Raphael said, wiping a tear away with the back of his hand. “The docs said the next twenty-four hours are crucial. If me and Leo make it there’s a great chance we won’t have future complications.”

“Oh, my precious baby,” Elena sobbed and stroked Raphael’s cheek. "My Raphie."  
“Mom!”  
“Stop it, Raphie. I can’t imagine life without you in it,” Elena said and kissed his cheek. “Fight, my darling.”  
“I’ll do my best. Now stop fussin’.”  
“You know you like it!”  
“Mom! Please! Leave if ya can’t behave!”  
“Oh, Raphie, don’t speak to me that way. I’m just concerned,” Elena wept.

“Now you’ve upset your mother, Raphael,” Javier said irately. “Apologize.”

“See what I live with, Leo?” Raphael said and rolled his eyes. “Mom, stop. I love ya too, but yer goin’ over the top.”

“I bet you wouldn’t mind it if Leo fussed over you,” Donnie muttered.  
“What was that, Donnie?” Javier demanded, gazing at him.  
“Nothing. Why don’t you guys grab some coffee and I’ll stay with Raph?”

“No. I think I’d rather stay here,” Elena said and sat down by Raphael’s bed. “Raphie, do you remember when I used to sing to you? It used to calm you down.”  
“Mom, please, no!” Raphael said and groaned. “Yer drivin’ me crazy! Go get some coffee with Dad. I’m gonna be okay. Please.”  
“Raphie….”  
“Mom!”  
“All right. I’ll be back soon. Do you want anything, Raphie? Can you eat anything?”  
“Surprise me.”  
“All right, my darling. I love you,” Elena said and left with Javier.

“Nice going, Donnie!” Raphael snapped and glowered at his brother.  
“What? You do have a harmless crush on the prince, who’s engaged, so it’s no big deal.”  
“Yeah, but Dad don't need ta know. Ya know how fanatical he is ‘bout friendships and honor and stuff and he’ll grill me.”  
Donnie shrugged and said, “It’s not like Leo wants you, so I don’t see what the problem is.”

“I most definitely do not,” Leo snapped and wrinkled his beak in disgust. “I’m straight and the idea of being with a man is repulsive. Raphael, get any sordid ideas of us as a couple out of your head!"  
“Relax, Leo. I know and I know ya love yer chick, so don’t worry. I won’t do nothin’!”  
“Good,” Leo said and closed his eyes, thinking what a great actor he was.

Donnie smiled and said, “Hey, Raph. I’m sorry. I won’t say anything else. I hope you make it and I love you. The thought of you not being around hurts too much.”  
“Yeah. I love ya too, nerd,” Raphael said affectionately. “Now enough sappiness. It’s makin’ me itch. Tell me how yer day was.”  
“Nothing special,” Donnie lied. “I went to a museum with Mikey and his friends.”  
“Glad ya had some fun.”

The door opened and Oroku Saki entered, holding a bunch of white carnations and a box of chocolates under the other arm.

“Sensei,” Leo said warmly. “Good of you to come.”  
“I had to see my prized student,” Saki said. “You gave me such a scare, Leonardo.”

“Please only stay a few minutes,” a female nurse said. “They need rest.”  
“Of course,” Saki said. “Please put these in a vase,” he added and handed the flowers to the nurse. Then he placed the chocolates on the bed.

The nurse left, but the other nurses and doctors remained behind.

“Thank you. You brought truffles. I love them,” Leo said. “My favorite, Sensei. I’d like you to meet Donnie and Raph Garcia, the US President’s sons.”  
“Pleasure to meet you,” Saki said and stuck out a hand.

Donnie shook it.

Saki nodded at Raphael, stuck out his hand and said, “I hear you're going to stay with us, Raphael.”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said, shaking his hand. “Leo said ya teach ninjitsu. I already am skilled with the sai, but I’d love ta learn more.”  
“Of course.”  
“Donnie’s good with the bo, but he don’t really like fightin'.”

Donnie’s cell rang. He smiled apologetically and said, “Sorry. It’s a friend from back home. I’ll take it outside.”

The genius quickly left the room.

“Hey, Mr. Oroku, were ya ‘round when my Mom, Ito Riko was?” Raphael asked.  
“I was,” Saki replied.  
“Was she really a tramp?”

“Mr. Garcia, you need to rest,” a male nurse said.  
“No. I ain’t tired. Please tell me,” Raphael said. “Mr. Oroku, I need ta know. I know nothin’ ‘bout her, except what Leo’s family said and I don’t buy it.”  
The male nurse huffed and said, “Ten minutes, Mr. Garcia. Then rest.”

Raphael ignored the nurse and said, “Please tell me ‘bout my Mom, Mr. Oroku.”  
Saki pulled up a chair by Raphael’s bed and said, “You can call me Sensei, Raphael. I don’t know exactly where your mother was from. She never said, but she did say that her entire village was wiped out due to a TB outbreak and that she and her older sister, Mei, were the only survivors. Your mother finished her schooling when she was twelve. That was the norm in the village and she stayed home and helped her mother with the cooking and domestic duties. Mei and Riko left the village when they were sixteen and seventeen respectively. Both were skilled at needlework, knitting and cooking and they hoped to get work in the palace, where their grandmother had once worked. Rumor was that she’d bedded one of the royals, but that’s another tale. Anyway, they arrived at the palace and were employed as kitchen maids. Your mom was a beauty with her emerald skin and sapphire eyes and she soon made friends with her outgoing personality, but also a few unwanted suitors.”  
“Do ya know who my dad was?”

I know exactly who he is, Saki thought. But my head will roll if I tell you.

“Your mother was popular, like I said, Raphael," Saki said. “But she was madly in love with the married executive chef at the palace called Omar. He was from Turkey. Riko suddenly left without any warning when she was twenty. Mei went with her. We suspected Riko was gravid with Omar’s baby and we were correct. You’re clearly her son. I have no idea where Omar is.”  
“So I’m the product of an affair. Did Omar know ‘bout me?”  
“I don’t know. Omar’s wife may have known and ordered Riko’s extermination, so she fled or maybe she fled because of the stigma of a baby born from wedlock. Who knows? But your mother wasn’t a slut. She only ever had one man and she loved him so much. Now you should rest.”  
“What was Omar’s surname?”  
“I don’t know. Bin something, but like I said I don’t know where he is.”  
“Could ya find him? I wanna meet him.”  
“He might not want to, Raphael. You don’t understand. He’s a married man, has grown kids and it’d cause an uproar.”  
“I don’t care. I lost my mom and I wanna meet my Dad. Please,” Raphael said, turning his green eyes on Saki.  
“I’ll do my best. Now rest. I have something of your mother’s. I was close to her and thought of her like a daughter. I have a chest full of the things she left behind. Photos, jewellery, trinkets and so on. It’s all yours.”  
“Photos?” Raphael asked eagerly. “I never had no photos of her. I saw a death photo of her when I hacked the police site, but that’s all. My uncle didn’t want me ta see it, but I had ta see somethin’ of her."

Saki stood up, kissed Leo’s forehead and said, “I’ll check on you later, Leonardo. I love you.”  
“Love you too, Sensei.”  
“Raphael, you’ll have her things when you return to the palace. Good night,” Saki said and left the room.

“Please sleep now,” the male nurse said. “It’s late.”

Leo closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Raphael shut his eyes and thought, I’m gonna find my dad. Maybe someone else at the palace knows more 'bout him.

XXXXX

Leo and Raphael’s family checked on them periodically and Kiyomi arrived at two a.m. with her parents.

“Is Leonardo going to be okay, Your Majesty?” Kiyomi asked.  
“It remains to be seen, but my son’s a fighter,” Taro said. “He’s asleep, but you can see him.”  
“I’ll wait. Poor Leonardo.”

“My son will be fine,” Hanae said. “He’s strong, so do not fear, my darling. Leonardo will make a full recovery and you’ll have your wedding. Have you begun looking for a dress, Kiyomi?”  
“Mikey and I have an appointment with a dress maker tomorrow. You’re welcome to join us, Her Majesty.”  
“I will and then we’ll have tea at the Ritz. Been ages since I’ve been there.”  
“Great. I love their chocolate torte.”

The wedding, Donnie thought dismally, as he listened to the conversation. Poor Kiyomi. She doesn’t even want Leo. Why can’t they see her heart’s not in it?

XXXXX

Leo and Raphael dozed most of the next day, September 17, the medical team constantly checking on them.

Kiyomi had visited Leo to Raphael’s annoyance, but had only stayed for ten minutes, because of her appointment. She hadn’t hugged or kissed him to Raphael’s relief, but had merely held his hand, because her parents didn’t approve of public displays of affection.

Leo’s parents went home at five p.m.

Doctor Chin did all her rounds and then checked in on Leo and Raphael at eleven p.m. They were still awake and were watching a movie.

Raphael’s parents and Donnie sat on chairs by his bed. They were all exhausted, but none of them wanted to leave Raphael.

“You should be asleep, boys,” Doctor Chin scolded.

“I told them, but Raphie didn’t want to listen,” Elena said.  
“Mom, please,” Raphael said and sighed.

“So, what’s the prognosis, Doctor?” Elena asked. “Are Raphie and Leonardo going to be all right?”  
Doctor Chin nodded and said, “They haven’t suffered any paralysis or respiratory problems, so all indications are that they have a good chance of not developing future complications. They can be discharged at eleven tomorrow morning.”

“Yahoo! We’re gettin’ outta here,” Raphael said joyfully. “We’re gonna be okay, Leo.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Leo said. “Thank you for all you’ve done.”  
“It’s a pleasure,” Doctor Chin said.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Elena said and kissed Raphael’s cheek. “Hear that, my sweet boy. You’re going to be just fine. Oh, Raphie. I love you so much!”  
“Mom, please!” Raphael said and flushed. “Please! Doctor, thank ya for everythin’. Tell my mom ta stop it. Please!”

Doctor Chin smiled and said, “Your son will be fine, Mr. and Mrs Garcia. Why don’t you go home and get some rest?”  
Javier nodded and said, “Thank you, Doctor. We will. Come on, Elena and Donnie. Let Raphael rest. I love you, Raphael."

“I’m so glad you’re going to be all right, Raph,” Donnie said and patted Raphael’s shoulder. “I love you.”  
“Love ya too and love ya, Dad.”

Elena couldn’t resist planting a kiss on Raphael’s cheek again to his immense mortification. 

“I love you, my darling, Raphie,” Elena said. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”  
“Love ya too, Mom. Bye now.”

Elena, Donnie and Javier left the room.

Doctor Chin switched off the TV and said, “Bedtime.” Then she and the rest of the medical team left the room.

“Hey, Raph,” Leo said. “I’m sorry our date was ruined. I’m going to make it up to you.”  
“It’s okay, Fearless. I’m just grateful yer okay.”  
“Me too. Your mom’s a card. So different from mine, the ice queen. She didn’t even hug or kiss me when she saw me in the hospital. She hates showing emotion. So does Dad, but he displays it sometimes. They expect me to be the same as them.”  
“Ya ain’t the same as them. Yer sweet, gentle and passionate and ya ain’t afraid ta show yer feelings. That’s ya, Leo, and yer amazin’ just the way ya are. Ya don’t gotta be someone else ta make them happy. I love ya just the way ya are and I always will.”  
“Love you too. Can I move my bed next to yours?”  
“The doctors might talk if we do.”  
“You’re right, but you’re sleeping with me tomorrow night and every night after that. I always want you by my side. That’s where you belong.”  
“I never wanna leave ya, babe, and I can’t wait ta hold ya in my arms again.”  
“You won’t. We were fated to meet, Raph. I know it. I’ll help you find your dad. I didn’t say anything earlier, but I know how. I know Omar’s last name and I’ll hire a PI to find him.”  
“What’s his last name?”  
“Ali. I met him a few times. He left the palace a few years ago. We’ll find him. Now get some sleep, baby. Love you.”  
“Love ya so much.”

Raphael closed his eyes and thought, we’re gonna be just fine. I’m so damn grateful. Thank ya, Great Bein’. Thank ya so much. I can’t wait ta meet my dad. I wonder if I’m like him and I wonder what he’ll think ‘bout me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N They made it. Yay. Next up, Raphael meets Juno, Taro's mom.


	10. Juno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Raphael have tea with Empress Juno.

Leo and Raphael were discharged from hospital at eleven the next morning, Elena hovering over Raphael to his immense embarrassment. Donnie was there as well, but Javier, Taro and Hanae had stayed behind at the palace. The emperor had sent a limo and three of his servants to take the boys home.

Raphael groaned in frustration, as he sat at the back of the limo with his mom, Donnie, Leo and one of the servants. His mom was still fussing over him and he was fed up, but she didn’t listen no matter what he said.

They soon arrived at the palace and went inside, Leo and Raphael insisting that they could walk.

XXXX

Leo and Raphael were stunned to see banners welcoming them back and that a table had been set up with various confectionary and pastries. It was no doubt his grandmother’s doing, but for her to include Raphael was surprising. She didn’t welcome strangers, but maybe she was making an exception, because he was the President of the USA’s son.

Juno and the servants enthusiastically welcomed Leo back, but there was no sign of Javier and Taro, who were probably conducting talks in the latter's study.

The eighty-year-old forest green and sapphire eyed Juno’s back was straight, but she had a cane, because of her recent knee operation and she wasn’t in the best of health, because doctors had discovered that she had a brain tumour. She was on chemo and had lost tons of weight, but the doctors had discovered it early and had hopes she’d recover.

Juno smiled at her grandson and said, “I am so glad you’re home, Leonardo. I was worried about you.”  
“Thank you, Gran. Did you organize this?”  
“Yes. The kitchen staff was active last night making all your favorites.” Her eyes landed on Raphael and she said, “I ensured he was included, Leonardo. He is the son of a President after all. Hello, Raphael. I am Empress Juno, Leonardo’s grandmother. How are you?”

Raphael bowed and said, “Pleasure ta meet ya, Yer Majesty. I’m good, thanks. How are ya?”  
“Very well, thank you. Are you enjoying your stay here? Taro said that you’ll be living with us," Juno said.  
“Leonardo's been gracious in showin’ me 'round, so yeah. I love this place, but everyone ain’t so welcomin’.”

“Raphael!” Elena hissed. “Please forgive my son for implying that…..”

“I suppose you mean my daughter-in-law,” Juno said. “It’s no secret that she can be difficult. I apologize for her behavior, Raphael. I need to attend to some affairs, but you’re welcome to join me for afternoon tea at three p.m. I would like to know more about you. Leonardo, please join us. Enjoy your celebration and then rest until our appointment.”  
“Thank ya, Yer Majesty. I’d be honored,” Raphael said and bowed.

“I will, Gran,” Leo said, thrilled that his boyfriend was included in afternoon tea with his grandmother.

The women curtsied and the men bowed, as Juno left the room.

“Wow. Look at you, bro,” Donnie said and nudged his brother. “You’re going to have tea with the Empress. That’s amazing, because I’ve heard she doesn’t like strangers and she’s unfriendly. You must have impressed her to wrangle an invite.”  
“Donatello!” Elena snapped. “You shouldn’t believe gossip. I think it’s great that our Raphie is going to have tea with her. I hope he behaves himself.”

“My gran can be cold,” Leo said. “But she’s always been wonderful to me, so we’re very close. I love her dearly. Please tuck in.” He nodded at the servants and said, “You too. This is a celebration for us all.”

They all celebrated and then Leo and Raphael went to lie down in their respective rooms.

XXXX

Raphael dressed in his yellow kimono at two thirty, his stomach in knots. He was terrified he’d do something to offend the old empress and he knew that if he did Leo wouldn’t be happy, because it was obvious that he and his grandmother had a very deep bond.

Fuck. I hope I don’t screw up, Raphael thought, as a knock sounded on the door.

“Raph,” Leo said. “It’s me. Are you ready?”  
“Yeah,” Raphael said and opened the door to see his boyfriend dressed in a yellow kimono.  
“We look like twins,” Leo said and chuckled. “Are you okay?”  
“Just anxious. I’m afraid I’m gonna fuck up. Why does she wanna talk ta me?”  
“I don’t know, but I do know that you’ll be fine, because I’m with you, so try to relax.”  
“I’ll try, Leo.”

The Turtles headed to Juno’s private quarters and went inside.

XXXX

Juno was sitting at a table that contained a spread of cakes, pots of tea and an assortment of sandwiches. She rose when she saw Leo and Raphael and said, “Good afternoon. Don’t you look dashing in your kimonos? Please have a seat.”  
Raphael bowed and said, “Good afternoon, Yer Majesty. Thank ya for the invite.”

“Good afternoon, Gran,” Leo said and sat down.

Raphael sat down, his heart racing, a bundle of nerves.

Juno sensed Raphael’s anxiety and said, “Please relax, Raphael. I don’t bite, despite what you may have heard about me. Some tea? Please help yourself.”  
“Raph doesn’t like tea. Is it possible he can have coffee?” Leo asked.  
“I’ll summon the butler,” Juno said and rang her bell next to her.

The butler appeared and said, “What can I do for you, Your Majesty?”  
“A pot of coffee for the President of the USA’s son,” Juno said.  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” the butler said, bowing and then leaving the room.

“So, Raphael,” Juno said, as she watched him nibble a scone. “Tell me about yourself.”  
Raphael swallowed and said, “I’m fifteen and the youngest of my family. I like mechanics, arts and crafts, paintin’, drawin’. Movies, music. I’m a bit of a rebel, because I don’t do well with authority. Ain’t much ta tell. Ya’ve been here a long time. Did ya know my biological mom, Ito Riko?”  
“I thought you reminded me of someone. Yes. I knew her well. It’s a shame what happened to her. She was so young and I believe you were a hatchling. I am so sorry, Raphael.”

Leo ate a cucumber sandwich and thought, so far, so good. Gran’s being pleasant and Raph’s handling her well.”

“It was,” Raphael said, blinking back tears. “I’ve got an amazin’ family, but I wish I’d known my mom, Yer Majesty. I often think ‘bout her and wonder what she’d think ‘bout me. Ya knew her well. Was she a slut, like I’ve heard?”  
“No. Your mom was a breath of fresh air,” Juno said, as the coffee arrived and the butler then left the room. She patted Raphael’s hand and said, “She was sweet, caring, smart, had a wicked sense of humor, passionate, stubborn, loyal and well loved by all who knew her. My daughter-in-law didn’t like her, because there were rumors she was chummy with my son. Not true of course. My son's been faithful and devoted to Hanae for years. Riko was the daughter I never had and who I’d have picked for my son, had circumstances been different.”  
“I knew she was no slut,” Raphael said triumphantly and poured coffee into a mug. “Yer daughter-in-law said she was.”  
“Hanae hates anyone prettier and smarter than her and also anyone who may have favor with her husband. She’s jealous and was even jealous of Leonardo when he was born, because her husband doted on him and she felt neglected.”

Juno gazed at Raphael, guilt overwhelming her. Here was her illegitimate grandson, who’d lost his mom so tragically and it was all because of her. How could she have done that to Riko and her beautiful son? What kind of grandmother was she and it was true? She’d liked Riko and had been happy that her beloved son had found love, because Hanae wasn’t affectionate and Taro was bitterly unhappy in their marriage. Riko and Taro had discussed marriage, his willingness to abdicate the throne for her love and they’d also told Juno that Riko was gravid, which she’d been delighted about.

Hanae had learned about it all and had slowly poisoned Juno and Taro against Riko by stating that she was a slut and bedded everyone she knew, that Taro’s relationship with his mistress would scandalize the family and that it’d jeopardize Leo’s claim to the throne.

Juno, Hanae and Taro had then plotted to assassinate Riko, who’d found out through one of Taro’s servants and she’d fled, only to be mowed down in the States.

They’d been overjoyed when they’d learned Riko was dead, but they hadn’t known the baby had survived until recently.

Taro and Hanae had been furious of course, but Juno felt guilty, nauseated and distraught that she’d caused so much heartache to someone she should have loved, because he was family. It hadn’t been his fault that he was illegitimate and he hadn’t deserved to have his mom ripped apart from him. Riko hadn’t deserved to lose her life. All she’d done was fall in love and have a baby with him, but she’d been betrayed in the cruelest way.

How could she tell Raphael? No. She’d say nothing, but she'd ensure he was taken care of at the palace and that Hanae left him alone. It was the least she could do for him.

A stray tear ran down Juno’s cheek.

“Are ya okay, Yer Majesty?” Raphael asked.  
“Just extremely sad about your mother and you,” Juno said. “There aren’t enough words to convey how sorry I am, Raphael.”  
“Thank ya. Did ya know my alleged dad, Omar Ali?” Raphael said and sipped his coffee.  
“Oh. Riko adored him and they dated for a while,” Juno lied. “But he didn’t want you and he didn’t want to get married. I guess he wasn’t that serious about her.”  
“Cause he was married?”  
“Omar wasn’t married, my child. He liked playing the field. That’s why he died of syphilis a few years ago. I’m sorry. He wasn’t a nice man, Raphael. He was selfish, fat and lazy, but the best cook we’ve ever had. I have no idea what Riko saw in him.”  
“So I’m never gonna know my dad,” Raphael said miserably and set his cup down.  
“I am so sorry, but it’s probably for the best, Raphael.”

“Gran, there is something I’d like to ask,” Leo said and sucked in a deep breath. “I can always be honest with you, right?”  
“Of course, Leonardo,” Juno said.  
“I don’t want to marry Kiyomi, Gran. I don’t love her. I love someone else and I want to be with him. Can I count on your support?”  
“You love a man?” Juno said, her eyes wide in shock. “You’re gay?"  
Leo placed a hand over Raphael’s hand and said, “Yes and I love Raph, Gran. I know it’s sudden, but I do. Raph’s amazing, makes me feel alive and I get butterflies in my chest when he’s around. He’s sweet, funny and he…He completes me and is what I’ve been missing my whole life."

My grandsons are in love with one another, Juno thought in astonishment. My grandsons. Call it my punishment for what I’ve done to Raphael and his mother. I can’t believe this. What am I supposed to do? Consent? They’re half-brothers and it’s wrong, but if I tell them that it’ll crush their worlds and goodness knows Raphael deserves some happiness after all he’s been through. Torment I caused him.

“Gran,” Leo continued, his sapphire eyes boring into his grandmother’s. “We’re dating and I’ll continue dating him, even if you don’t approve, but it’d be nice to know that I have your support. It’d mean a lot to me and to Raph.”  
“What does your father say about this?” Juno asked.  
“He doesn’t know. Only you do. I don’t want the throne, Gran. I want Raph. I want him more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life and we’re good together. Aren’t we, Raph?”

“Yeah,” Raphael said, looking at Leo adoringly. “We are, Yer Majesty. It’s sudden, but it feels so right with Leo. Please bless us.”

Riko’s lovely face flashed before Juno’s eyes and she could hear Riko telling her that she owed it to her and to Raphael to allow him and Leo to be together. How could she deny them that? How? How could she crush them by telling them they were brothers?

“I will,” Juno said. “Out of love for you, Leonardo, even though I don’t understand two males together. I will personally escort you to the airport and book for you wherever you want. I will not tell your parents and will merely say you ran away. If this is really what you want, Leonardo, I will do it, but you must understand the ramifications of your actions. Michelangelo will be emperor when your father passes. I do not think he will make a fine emperor and should anyone ever find out our family will be torn to pieces in the papers.”  
“He will if he gets guidance. I’m serious, Gran. I can’t rule, don't want to and and I’m tired of the palace rules and protocol. I want to be free and do what I want. I can make a decent and happy life with Raph. I don’t care if I work as a waiter or whatever. All that matters is that we can be together. You know what it’s like being in love. Who cares what the press and papers think? I don’t. I love Raph. He loves me and that’s all that matters to us.”  
“I do. Your father is hosting a dinner in the city tonight with Raphael’s parents and the Argentinian President. You children aren't attending. I have said I am not feeling well and that I am not attending, so it’ll be easier to slip away. I will only advise my confidante and limo driver and they will assist us.”

“Thank ya,” Raphael said jubilantly. “Thank ya, Yer Majesty. I swear I’ll love and honor Leo all my life. He’s a dream come true. Thank ya for blessin’ us and for gettin’ Leo outta his engagement. He was miserable.”

“Thanks, Gran,” Leo said happily. “Thank you.”  
“Who am I to deny love?” Juno said. “Raphael, Oroku Saki has some of your mother’s things and so do I. I will forward them to you by courier when you’re settled. Be happy and know that I will always love you, Leonardo.”

“Thank ya!” Raphael said, standing up, his green eyes shining in happiness. He stared at the old woman, who stood and said, “I know it ain’t protocol, but I’d like ta hug ya.”  
“Of course,” Juno said.

Raphael wrapped his arms around Juno’s waist and she leaned into the hug, tears spilling down her cheeks, as she reminisced about Riko and wondered if she was watching them.

Leo beamed and thought, I can’t believe it. I’m leaving with Raph. Oh. Gran’s terrific. I’m so happy I could burst.

Juno broke away, patted Raphael’s cheek and said, “Please eat some more and then pack. I will fetch you at seven, so be ready.”

Juno’s grandsons tucked into the feast and as she watched them, she thought, I’m going to miss Leonardo a lot. I truly hope they never find out what I did and that they are brothers, because it’ll shatter their worlds. They both deserve happiness, especially Raphael, but if they do find out I hope they can forgive me for all the wrong and hurt I’ve caused.

Riko watched from Heaven and thought, her sapphire eyes shining in elation, you did the right thing, Empress. My boy will love Leo all his life and will treasure him. Just like Leo will cherish and love him. Raphael, my darling son. I love you so much. I hope you have a long and happy future with Leo and lots of young. I just wish I could be with you physically, but I hope you know I’m always with you in spirit and that I'll never leave your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So Juno is willing to help, but do the lovers get away?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N What will Raphael and his brother make of Leo and Mikey?


End file.
